


同声（原文：Sound_A_Like）

by Alexi_1corn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 18X广播剧, M/M, PWP, “babygirl”这个词被用了很多次, 下流话, 关系确立中, 嫉妒, 嫉妒心, 小黄图, 尴尬症, 幽默, 拒绝, 渐进式剧情, 罪恶感
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexi_1corn/pseuds/Alexi_1corn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事的起源可以回溯到有人在Tumblr发布了一条动态，“他听起来就像Markiplier一样！！”</p><p>……紧接着的是Jack对自己性向的困惑，以及暗恋自己好友的罪恶感。</p><p>// 灵感来自Markiplier的一个同音者，同时也是一个18X广播剧男星//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack的罪恶感

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sound-A-Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128758) by [MariaMediaOverThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere). 



> （翻译自：Sound-A-Like 作者：MariaMediaHere）
> 
> 来自作者：  
> 假设这是一个平行宇宙里的Jack，单身。他们俩都喜欢男生。  
>    
> 来自译者：  
> 为了通顺和文法，文章大部分采取意译。  
> 部分对话内容不予翻译，以保持风味。  
> 这是我第一次用AO3，暂定每次更新五章翻译

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack后悔登陆了Tumblr。

Jack时不时会登陆Tumblr，懒洋洋的翻看他朋友们的标签下的帖子。这算是窥探隐私吗？Jack才懒得去想这种问题。粉丝问答做久了之后难免有些枯燥——并不是说不再对粉丝们心存感激了，只是他单调的生活偶尔需要一些调剂。

不知怎的，Dan和Phil总能在任何标签里出现。可能有人会觉得烦，但是这些帖子里的两人实在是太有趣太可爱了。Jack暗自好奇自己是否也有一小撮粉丝，每天拼命把他的照片塞到网站的各个标签里。

Jack此刻在看Mark的Tumblr标签。他已经大脑放空地看了好几分钟——Mark标签下满是从视频里截取出来的搞笑动图，还有一些可爱的粉丝作画。直到……

【我 的 天 呐 他 和 Markiplier 听 起 来 一 模 一 样。不信自己听！】

Jack皱了皱眉头。

他坐直身体，点开评论区——满屏幕都是打了鸡血的胡言乱语，还有茄子的表情图。

他往下翻了翻，终于找到一条能看懂的：朋友们，这个18X广播剧的男主角听上去完全就是Markiplier本人！太辣了！大家不用客气，拿去污吧！

Jack憋住不让自己笑出声。18X广播剧？口味真独特。有那么一小会儿，他挺好奇在做这行的人里面，是否有人和自己拥有同样的口音。

“才不呢，我可是独一无二的。”他对自己笑了笑。

Jack点开了连接，根本没考虑在伦理道德上说不说得过去——毕竟这位是个有他朋友嗓音的艳星。

弹出的网页设计简洁。主站名Soundgasm下展开的一连串标题都……很劲爆。这时候，Jack才想到自己可能做了不该做的事。

“只是研究一下而已。肯定很搞笑。”他试图说服自己，“完全不基。”Jack边说，边随手点开一个标题。

“Oh hello babygirl…”

爱尔兰人觉得自己身体里的血一下子结了冰。

静默几秒钟后，这位陌生人才开始轻声呻吟。他的声音低沉而又饱满——还带着一丝粗粝的质感。不明真相的听众也许真会以为声音的主人就是那个蓝头发的Youtube红人。

“I’ve been thinking aaalll day about you, darling.”

Jack觉得像是有什么东西梗在了喉咙里。这位陌生人听起来就是Markiplier，而这段18X广播剧听起来就像是他的好朋友Mark亲口录制的一样。Jack确定这人在录音的时候一定也在抚摸、碰触他的身体，而男人发出的那些可口的轻哼、低声的呜咽——听起来真的和Mark一模一样。

胸腔里的罪恶感变得更加沉重。他的脸慢慢红了。

"You don't know what it feels like to... to want you. You're so fucking beautif- FUCK. Ugh. I bet you feel so good. You with that tight, beautiful ass. I can't stop thinking about you."

Jack有点晕乎。他有好多好多问题想问，比如：录广播剧的艳星一年挣多少钱？和普通的三级片比有什么差别？干这个的人一般会怎么向父母摊牌？

但此刻更棘手的问题是，他为什么还在听？这辆列车明显已经穿过“无害之地”的边境，来到“诡异山洞”了。Jack现在只觉得自己是个变态。一团无可名状的炙热正在内脏里翻滚，而他不明所以。

说起变态的东西……

"I want you. God, I want you. I want to feel you underneath me as I pound into you mercilessly. I want to hear every little whimper and moan you make. Shit, I bet you'll sound so sexy. Do you want my cock inside you?"

不。  
不不不不不。  
这不是真的。  
他以最快的速度关掉网页。当那个“Markiplier”挑逗的低语总算消失于耳畔时，Jack长舒了一口气。他的房间安静得令人浑身发疼，而Jack正重新审视着自己在生活中做过的重大决策。

他满腔愤怒的甩了甩头，用意志力把脑子里乱七八糟的想法清空。直到跳上了床，Jack才发现自己的睡裤紧的发疼。他决定蒙头大睡——即便脸颊依旧通红。这可能是满怀着罪恶感的缘故，亦或者因为自己其实兴趣盎然（他才不会承认）。

Jack只乞求一觉过后就能忘了这一切。

剧透提醒：他没有。


	2. 第一根稻草和第二根稻草

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack没能忘记。

总而言之，Jack遇到了个难题，说起来倒也不出乎意料。  
他没能忘记。

第二天早上，情况依然相当棘手——Jack还能感觉到前一天晚上的尴尬、羞愧和性冲动。接下来的几天里，事情的发展完全脱轨了：好奇心支配了他。Jack自欺欺人地告诉自己，一遍遍点开网页只是为了确定那个人和Mark的声音到底有多像，仅此而已。但哪怕是在大脑放空的时刻，Jack也无法忽视事情的真相。

 

Jack用掌心轻轻揉着几个桃子。此刻恰值深夜，他正站在杂货店的水果区前挑选货物。这本该是个纯洁的动作，Jack却无法抑制地联想到了按摩Mark蛋蛋的画面。他的脑子瞬间被搅得一片混乱。

如果有人问起的话，Jack是决不会承认自己无缘无故地尖叫了一声，然后把桃子摔到了地上这件事的。站在他左手边排放苹果的店员向他投去狐疑的一瞥。

Jack涨红了脸，随手在果物堆里抓了几个东西，匆匆忙忙扔进推车里接着迅速结账。

有那么一小会儿，Jack好奇在那种情况下Mark会发出什么样的声音。

 

这只是第一击。

 

那之后，Jack再也不去相信自己的大脑和随时随地冒出来的想法了。他用无边无尽的工作来转移注意力，确保自己就算在睡前那一小段意志力最脆弱的时间里也不会受到某些想法的干扰。Jack的生活变成了辛勤工作和倒头大睡这两者的循环。有时候他甚至能在回卧室的路上睡过去，第二天从地板上醒来。

这样的生活方式当然不健康……但他还能怎样？坐下和自己的真情实感来一场对话？

不了谢谢。

Jack没法向任何人诉说自己内心的慌张：关于他的生活，他的性向。就算他想告诉别人——他根本不想——实际上他也不能这么干，因为他是一个人住。因此，Jack选择用自己平时对付愤怒的方法来解决问题：将它们发泄在游戏里。

"FUCKING FUCK YOU, YEH SALTY BITCH. Ye're- Ye're a big smelly! No one likes ya!"

一声怒吼。

Jack用的角色在新出的独立恐怖游戏里差点儿丢了命。倒不是说这游戏真的很恐怖，只是难度系数太高了，一步走错则满盘皆输。

Jack用单手搓了搓脸，想知道究竟为什么有人会建议自己玩这个游戏。哦对了，因为这能让他抓狂。

他镇静下来，操控角色来到一个看起来比较安全的大厅走廊里。突然，一只长相丑恶，叫声好似年久失修的洗衣机般的怪兽一头冲了出来，凶狠的对着他的角色又撕又咬。

"NO! FUCK FUCK! FUCK ME IN TH' ASS. JUS' FUCK ME. JUS' SLAM ME ACROSS A TABLE AN-AND STICK YER DICK IN ME UNTIL I BEG FER MERCY! THEN KEEP FUCKING ME! CUM INSIDE ME FER ALL I CARE, MARK!"

他的心跳漏了一拍。

 

第二击。

到底是从哪儿冒出来的？

 

Jack默默暂停了录像，轻而浅地呼吸几次。

“可——可能假装问题不存在并不能解决问题……”他自言自语道。再说了，这方法管用过吗？

他发出一声响亮、充满沮丧的怒吼来发泄积压已久的火气。Jack束手无策。他的心脏还在胸腔里擂着鼓，此时不得不用尽全部意志力重新打开录像。心不在焉的录完结束语后，Jack关闭电脑，步履沉重地回到了卧室。

跃身上床后，爱尔兰人瞥了一眼手机，发觉现在睡觉还太早了点。辛勤工作加上不规律的睡眠搅得他的生活日夜颠倒。

这不健康。

Jack用腿甩掉牛仔裤，试图让自己更舒服一些。

也许是压抑太久了，也许一个美好的、普普通通的手活能让自己更清醒。Jack猛然记起几周前有个色情网站给他发了生日祝福。

他迟疑的笑了笑。

嗯。正常的色情片。 我只需要正常的色情片。


	3. Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack放弃了。他做不到。

也许在某个平行宇宙里，没人发现过那个网站，Jack也只是Mark的好朋友——不带性冲动与小鹿乱撞的心情的那种好朋友。也许在那个宇宙里，Jack是个百分之百的异性恋，他甚至还有个火辣的外国女友。可能是个韩国人，或许是个荷兰人。他敢打赌那会是一位热情似火，貌美如花的女孩子。

爱尔兰人打消了脑子里的念头，通通不过白日做梦罢了。就算再不喜欢，他还是得在自己身处的这个宇宙里继续过日子。而这个宇宙糟糕透顶。

Jack下定决心用丰满的乳房来转移Mark对他的说不清道不明的吸引力。这个计划的确很成功，Jack也能一如往常地靠手淫达到高潮。就像什么都没发生过一样。

但也不算完全彻底地成功了。

色情录像中的男星（虽然不会出现在镜头里——就算出现，镜头也不会聚焦在他们身上）每每大声呻吟，或低声喃喃时，Jack都感到胸腔里腾起一种令他坐立难安的异样感。不是因为他喜欢这些男星。男星们的声音远不及那位Markiplier同声者的广播剧那般让他心动（当然他绝对不会承认之前听的广播剧让他动了春心）。只是曾经可以简单略过的男性的呻吟声，如今在Jack耳中仿佛是亵渎。

Jack觉得他们的声音听上去都很假。有人叫得太轻，有人叫得太响，有的像是排练过的，某些则又尖利刺耳，而剩下的人口音太重。

没有一个听起来与Mark的声音相似。

恐惧攥住了Jack。

Jack关闭网页（一名澳大利亚女子在公共图书馆手淫。这难道不违法？？）。他知道怎么驱散脑子里的杂念——唯一的方法就是回到同声者的那个网页。

这位Youtube红人把手从裤子里掏出来，小心翼翼地在Tumblr搜索栏里打入好朋友的名字。倒不是说前面提到的那位澳籍女子的视频不够好——恰恰相反，在公共场合摄录的黄片总能让Jack飞快硬起来——只是他的脑袋里早已盛满了对性向的困惑，而这些疑问让他兴致全无（也性致全无）。

找到“冒牌Mark”（Jack这样称呼同声者）的网址并不难，毕竟Markiplier的粉丝对这个新发现异常兴奋。谢天谢地——Jack早早清空了网页浏览记录。

“踏出这步就再也回不了头了……”他喃喃自语道，不情不愿的随意点开一个广播剧。

Jack把自己仰面摔上床，双眼紧盯天花板，手机放在耳边。接下来无论发生什么，他都准备好了。

湿润的亲吻声。男人小声呜咽。

"B-Baby? Babygirl... What are you doing?"“ 他”的笑声里似乎带着一丝紧张。 " Why are you tying me up to the headboard? I know we talked about... about tying me up but- FUCK. Oh shit! Baby, yes... Just... Wait wait, no! Don't! Don't pull your mouth back, I... Come on..."

Jack面前明明有着那么多的选择……

为什么不能是普通的性爱广播剧？非要搞些什么捆绑、主奴的鬼东西？而Jack此时居然还幻想着在Mark嘴里听到这些台词？

Jack企图咽下堵着喉咙的肿块，可他知道那里其实空空如也。血液涌向下半身，他的性器半勃起着。Jack做实验般地撸了一下，刹那间一大波肾上腺素淹没了他的神经。

这没什么好奇怪的。

与此同时，“冒牌Mark”正在受某种震动玩具的折磨。音频里充斥着低沉的嗡嗡声，甜蜜的啜泣和带着哭腔的呻吟。Mark喜欢性玩具吗？Jack在心中思索这个问题。

——四肢被禁锢的Mark，俯趴着撅起臀部，屁股里被假阴茎塞得满满当当，他的眼里满含泪水。

Jack脑子里的画面栩栩如生。他是什么时候加快了手上的动作的？

 

"P-Please! This cock is yours! Let this cock come! Please please please please... Oh god, let it come. I need it. I need to- to... Fuck! No, don't do that- ARRGGHHH. "

震动声停止了。房间里只剩下男人破碎的呼吸声，里头混杂着Jack沉重的吐气和滑腻的水声。

"Please... I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want! I'll... I'll eat you out! You'd like that, won't you babygirl? I'll- AAHHH. SHIT. FUCK!"

他用力阖上双眼，思维仿佛在层层迷雾里穿梭——湿滑的皮肤、起茧的手掌、微翕的双唇——Jack用大拇指擦过自己的顶端，发现珍珠色液滴已经顺着茎干缓缓滑落了。

FUCK. This is good. Too good.  
这感觉好到让他想要忏悔。

Jack立刻停下动作。这是不道德的。他亵渎了自己的朋友。

朋友才不会对着对方的声音手淫。

可是“冒牌Mark”继续发出火热到让人恼怒的声音，挑逗着Jack的神经。

太过了。

 

爱尔兰人关了网页，翻身仰躺，他贴着小腹的勃起始终剑拔弩张，随着脉搏一下一下地弹跳。哪怕这样憋着会伤到自己，Jack也不想去理睬。

他撩开额前绿色的刘海——哇哦，我是什么时候开始哭的？Jack迅速把手机调成静音，再翻了个身便呼呼大睡。

一夜无梦。

而此时此刻，一位远在千里之外的蓝发男人正琢磨着为何他的好友不理睬自己发的视频聊天邀请。


	4. 四小时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack渲染了他的一个视频。

一则好消息：Jack不再为听到“Mark”的声音而激动的难以自持了。  
一则坏消息：他羞愧难当。

 

打开那段灾难般的广播剧已经是三天前的事了。爱尔兰人自那以后便发誓这阵子不碰任何的色情产业制品。他觉得自己的阴茎是个叛徒，而对待叛徒的方法应为关禁闭——收押在他的牛仔裤里。事实上Jack现在连洗澡都关着灯：他都羞于看到自己的阴茎了。

虽然听上去荒谬无比，但Jack就是这样一个顽固的混球。

他一口气剪辑了6个小时视频。出于某些未知的原因，Jack无处释放的性冲动成了他做视频的新能量源。万幸的是，他剪掉了上次视频里少儿不宜的内容。

不过Jack正目前面临着一个新的难题——库存里有太多太多的视频。不是说这真的是件坏事儿，只是没必要这样做——自己近期不需要出差。YouTube的评论区里已经有人开始注意到这位网络红人有些能量透支了，而twitter的评论区则满塞“Jack，快去睡觉”之类的话。

点击了“渲染”后，男人靠上椅背，眼神却游离在一段距离外。Jack意识到自己真的应该增加睡眠频率。

视线不受控制地出现模糊，同一时间脱离他控制的还有其他一些事。

Jack承认自己的所作所为不怎么厚道，但如果让他在同僚身边时放下戒心的话，恐怕事情会进一步失控。Jack最近在故意避开Mark，而Mark也意识到了这一点。

他能怎么向Mark解释呢？该如何道歉？

“嗨Mark！抱歉我最近没搭理你。因为每次听到你的声音我都忍不住脸红，谁叫我对着你的声音手淫过呢？你每次都能把我搞得性致盎然，撸的时候完全没法停止想象你光裸的臀部。你的同声者发出的呻吟都把我搞得欲火焚身。不是很诡异的那种啦，我不是变态。真的。”

Jack把脸埋进手掌，这比他想象的还要蠢。

比起失去朋友，或许自己更应该担心的是警方的限制令。

限制令其实不会奏效。要知道，他俩相隔着千山万水——这是好事。但……有好有坏。实际上Jack与他所有YouTube同事间的距离都很远。Wade，Bob，Matthias，还有Smosh等等。Jack没法随时联系上他们。

Jack瞄了瞄渲染剩余时间：四小时。嗯，四小时，足够他坐下来看几集一拳超人或是瑞克和摩提了。

……也足够他找人来一炮了。

爱尔兰人的脸蛋瞬间通红。不。对着Mark的声音手淫已经够糟了，然而纯粹为了生理需求上床更糟。他这是在做坏事！不道德的坏事！给粉丝们树立不良榜样！万一给大家知道了Jacksepticeye是个寻求一夜风流的主儿，他肯定会羞愧至死。

Jack一边幻想自己职业生涯的终结，一边为自己披上夹克，顺带着从厨房柜台上捞走钥匙。

他幻想着家人都觉得自己是个变态的场景，跟着熄了家里的灯，关上门走入夜色。

他接着想起了自己愚蠢的性需求，朝市中心快步走去，迫切需要找到一个最肮脏，装修最破烂的夜店，这样的话就没人能认出来他了。

 

在那个模样吓人的保镖递给Jack入场券时，他的脑海里浮现出了Mark的脸。

剩余渲染时间：三小时二十八分钟。


	5. 粉指甲

“紧张”二字根本不足以形容Jack手足无措地站在夜店角落的模样。他怎么会认为草率、蹩脚的一夜情能解决问题的？幸好，Jack从椅背上拽走的是一件带兜帽的夹克，这让他可以低调地把脸藏在兜帽下。

Jack正前方是一片由潮湿、扭动的人体组成的海洋。这群跳着舞的人光靠身上散发出的味道就能让一个虔诚的基督教徒反胃。Jack心想，现在再去把入场费讨回来是不是为时已晚？

自爱尔兰通过同性婚姻法案以来（哈利路亚），这个国家便不需要另辟出地方建设同性酒吧；同性恋可以和异性恋共处一室，一起肆意抚摸自己带来的伴侣。

这自然是件好事。可是当Jack的余光扫到一对男子躲在角落处如胶似漆地恩爱时，他内心的欲望烧得更旺了。要是Jack再多喝上几杯，他大约会自燃成一颗火球，而他所犯下的一切罪孽也能和他的血肉一起烧成灰烬。Jack一面想着，一面将手边摆着的小杯威士忌一饮而尽。

Jack推开酒杯，开始打量起酒吧里的人来。不远处有一小簇挺可爱的女孩子——明显是个关系很好的姐妹团——如果Jack试图钓走其中一个，天知道剩下的姑娘们会怎么刁难他。

坐在近处的几对情侣，虽然身体与身体之间隔着酒精饮料和一些小吃，在看向对方的眼神里却是不加掩饰的热情。另一边则是几个兄弟团，这些男孩们的目光牢牢锁定在吧台上略有些杂音的小电视上，显而易见他们正为某个体育赛事如痴如醉。总而言之，Jack能带上床的人数为零。

Jack皱了皱鼻子。他知道自己的心声听起来像个变态。Jack又花了一小会儿诅咒David Karp。不为别的，就为他创造了Tumblr。

最终，爱尔兰人的眼神落在一对肤色偏暗的亚洲人身上。

男人看上去像个泰国人，也可能是韩国人，他坐在吧台一隅，用手指玩弄着酒杯上插着的小伞。Jack将人仔细打量了一番：线条柔和的脸颊没什么毛发，黑色的头发尽数后梳，几根纤细的手指上涂着……粉色的甲油。男人的指尖绕着杯沿一圈圈划动，看上去优雅且从容不迫。Jack觉得自己好像被催眠了，恍惚半晌后，他再次抬眼，发现那个男人正用明亮的双眸看着自己。

只要Jack稍稍眯眼，他就能假装自己看到了2009年的Mark。

 

Jack用力摇了摇头。他到底在想什么？！下流地盯着一个长得像好朋友的人看？！何况这个人很可能还没成年！然而眼前的事实不容多想，加之涂着粉红色甲油的男人也在上下打量着Jack（不是说直男不能涂甲油！）——他可能已经注意到Jack对自己心怀不轨了。对方年轻的大脑被酒精搅浑。情势一触即发。

Jack不想突破自己的底线。

酒保突然把一杯装饰华丽的饮料滑到了Jack面前。“额……” Jack的反应有些迟钝。

“口活。”有些粗鲁的酒保说道。他的爱尔兰口音比Jack重。

Jack飞快地眨了眨眼。

酒保翻着白眼，指了指酒杯，“‘口活’鸡尾酒。是他请你的。”语闭，酒保的大拇指伸向自己的肩膀后面。Jack不用也知道那个“他”是谁。

这已经越界了。而Jack必须得走过去亲口说明情况，为之前产生的一切误解道歉。Jack需要去谢谢男人的好意——同时也必须严词拒绝这份邀约。总之他得先纠正错误，回家，然后和Mark好好谈谈。

剩余渲染时间：两小时十七分钟。

 

爱尔兰人被压在洗手间的隔门上。他的后背贴着木板，脖子上已吮出了一个个颜色鲜艳的红痕。隔间里充斥着他的呻吟，粉色的指甲在他的后背上抓出一道道不规则的痕迹。


	6. 注视你的方式

“谁是Mark？”

Jack仿佛被烫到了，迅速把自己从蜷绕的肢体间抽离出来。他瞪着Jason——好像是这个名字——脸上半是困惑，半是丑闻曝光后的惊惧。

“你刚刚叫了那个名字。”Jason的声音依旧轻柔。谢天谢地——他看起来并没有生气，只是有点好奇。

 

Jack觉得自己的脖子开始发热。他真的在和粉指甲陌生人亲热的时候叫出了Mark？“我很……我很抱歉。我不——”

Jason温柔地把一根手指放在爱尔兰人双唇前，让他不要再说下去了。“别紧张。其实我并不介意。”仿佛是为了强调自己刚说的话，Jason伸出舌头轻轻舔舐描画着Jack下颚的轮廓。“今晚你想怎么叫我都行。”

剩余渲染时间：02小时03分钟

 

“停下。”

“嗯……？”

“不行，我不……抱歉，我不能这样。”

“别担心。我十八了……我上个礼拜过的生日，而且——”

“不——不是！我不是这个意思！我是说，你……真的很好，只不过……只是我……” 不是同性恋？不确定自己是不是同性恋？ 对你没有有那方面的兴趣？今天脑子不大正常？“……还没准备好。”

亚裔往后靠了靠，显得有些恼怒。起码他的身体现在离Jack远一点儿了，“是因为’Mark’吗？”

“不是！”

当然是。

“你确定？”

“确定！”

“我确定！”

才怪。

Jason从鼻子里挤出哼声，双手叉着腰，上下打量了Jack一番。Jack被他看的全身发毛，一瞬间觉得自己很脆弱。

“不得不说我很失望。”

Jack觉得自己糟糕透顶，他甚至伤害到一个不相关的人。“我……”

Jason往上一甩手，“你看向我的眼神里明明也带着爱意！”

“什么……？”

“我看到你在吧台对面看我，就好像在看非常珍贵的东西一样。唯一一次有人用这种眼神看我还是在我前男友要亲我之前。当时我们才六年级。你似乎还……我不知道。还在渴望着什么？就像你需要我一样……就像我对你来说很珍贵一样。我——我以为这就是一见钟情。”

钝痛在爱尔兰人的前胸蔓延开来。如果自己用这种眼神看着一个长得像年轻版的Mark的人的话，那……

Jack的脸色唰地惨白。

对着Mark手淫跟爱上Mark这两件事的严重性完全无法相提并论。

他当然爱着Mark，Jack试图说服自己；他们是好朋友，无论如何都是对方的靠山。只是此时此刻Jack更希望Mark宽阔的背能摩擦着自己的胸部，Mark形状优美的臀部紧贴在自己的胯部——

直到Jason不耐烦地在Jack面前连打几个响指，Jack才回过神来。他刚才想必是灵魂出窍了一小会儿。“我很抱歉。”Jack唐突道，“我不是故意干出这种事的……”

年轻男人靠在隔间另一边墙上。“是啊。操蛋的事时常发生。我也很抱歉，是我太主动了。”

彻底被自责感压垮的Jack静下来反省了几秒钟。他看Mark的眼神一直都像Jason说的那样吗？如果是的话，Mark怎么从来没注意到呢？不只是Mark，所有人都——

噢。喜欢“Septiplier”的粉丝们。Jack明白了。

在接下来的一小会儿里，Jack都只是静静的看着Jason。他对比着Jason和自己记忆中Mark的脸——那张他深情爱着的脸。虽然Jason的眼睛也是棕色的，但它们不如Mark的那般深邃，眼角也没有细纹。Jack深思熟虑了好一阵子，想知道自己到底是从什么时候开始爱上Mark Fischbach的。

Jack不假思索地给了Jason一个拥抱。“我很抱歉。”他一遍又一遍地重复，直到自己走出小隔间，消失于Jason的视野范围。Jack走过向他投来好奇目光的人们，走过还在舞动的人群——他只想马上回到家。

他需要和Mark谈谈。


	7. 一如往常

“看谁回来啦！”Mark语气轻快，把双臂交叉在胸前。“真不知道你还要避着我多久呢。”

Jack讪笑。 _现在可不能退缩。_ 在回家的路上，他不得不动用了一切意志力来说服自己别搬去荒无人烟的异国他乡。

“Aww，我就知道你离不开我。”他花了25分钟来说服自己打开Skype。

他的视频渲染好了。

“那是当然！”Mark拍桌大笑。

他笑了，笑得跟之前一样。这是好事儿。不知为何，一切似乎都没变。也许Jack心中有关他自己可能是同性恋的恐惧一直都在捕风捉影。真是场天大的误会。

“我最近只是……” _在试图接受我爱上你了这个事实_

啊。看来不是误会。

“有些忙。”Jack笨拙地补完句子。 _房间里什么时候变得这么潮湿了？_

那双带着亚洲人特征的眼睛——Mark的眼睛，不属于Jason或任何人——正滴溜溜地打转，“看出来了。”

Jack挑起一边的眉毛。 _Mark这话什么意思？_

Mark伸出食指示意Jack颈项一侧，Jack顺着方向低头看去——

天呐

“还挺衬你的，那些吻痕。”他的声音像是从胸膛里发出的，低沉且柔和。“所以这就是你最近玩失踪的原因吗？忙活那事儿？啧啧。”

Mark当然是在闹着玩儿，Jack却感到自己的体温在无法控制地上升。视频前他应该先照照镜子的。话说回来， _谁他妈会像我一样刚同陌生人亲热完就跟另一个人视频聊天？！_

Jack条件反射般地拉高领子。“不是——不是你想的那样！” _我的声音是不是变尖了？_ “我……” _事实上，我的确在做那事儿，和一个长得有点像你的陌生人。只是因为他长得跟你有点相像而已。_ Jack闭上了嘴。

Mark举手作投降状。“省省吧，我才不要听细节呢。随你想把你那活儿放进哪里。”Mark窃笑。

太好了。Mark现在觉得Jack正过着性福快乐的生活，而事实截然相反。爱尔兰人垂头丧气地摔上椅背。 _这真是最差劲的主意，差到能和打开18X广播剧网站平分秋色。_

看到Jack脸上的表情，Mark又忍不住大笑出声。“别担心，Jack。这不重要。反正你无论如何都甩不掉我。”

听闻此言，Jack脸上表情里混入了一丝嘲讽。‘“无论如何都甩不掉？我深表怀疑。”想到Mark万一发现自己最近的病态喜好，Jack胸中猛抽了一下。

“我向你保证！就算你喜欢什么虐恋、主奴之类的鬼玩意儿，我也都ok！”

Mark没头没脑的保证让Jack忍不住也笑了，这可是他这些天来第一次开怀畅笑。“嗯……谢了？”

“只有一个条件：我也要加入。”Mark对Jack挤挤眼。Jack觉得自己差点儿中风。

“那怎么做？”Jack竭尽全力不让自己结巴。

Mark开始做手势解释，“首先，你把那啥放进那啥里，然后——”

“我是说，还有一个人是谁！”

Mark停住手中有点下流的解释动作。“我哪知道。正在和你搞的那个？噢！噢！让我选吗？Yami怎么样？Matt呢？”

Jack瞠目结舌。“Matthias？！”

“啊？才不是！”谢天谢地，美国人突然听到那个即将身为人父的好友的名字后也吓了一跳。“我是说Matt，我的编辑！”

Jack弱弱地笑了笑，很真诚。“我不觉得我喜欢Matt那类的。”

“他会很失望的。他常常提起你呢。”

“哦？” _为什么我有点喘不上气？_

“常说你的口音有多么傻气。其实也有我的功劳。”

“Yer a bag of dicks.”

Mark笑个不停，Jack不得不咂舌以夺回他的注意。天呐，这传染力太强大了——Jack能感觉到自己的嘴角正不受控制地上扬。“总而言之……我还是得拒绝。Matt对我来说太……太娘(Twink)了。”

蓝头发的男人佯装傲慢地抬起一边眉毛，努力忍着不笑，“物以类聚哦。”

“这话什么意思？”Jack眉峰间皱出一条深沟。

“就是你想的那意思，Twink McGee。”

Jack吐出一大口气。“我才不娘！”他的脸热得发烫，可能是气得，也可能是羞得。Jack自己也说不清。“我……我他妈，我可是在床上称王称霸的男人！”为了强调这句话，Jack甚至举起手臂显摆了一下肱二头肌。

“嗯，听到这话，我真觉得你男人多了。”Mark带着恼人的笑容反驳道。Jack想吻到他笑不出来。

笑声渐隐，两颗被搅动的心慢慢沉寂。有一个瞬间，他们只是透过屏幕安静地看着对方。

“对不起。”

“因为……？”

Jack咬咬嘴唇，继续说道，“之前避着你。” _以及对着你的声音手淫_

Mark松了一口气。“没关系！”他往上一甩手。Jack早先见到Jason做出了完全一样的动作。“别让Markimoo阻挡你脱下内裤的步伐。”

Jack先是惊呆，接着大笑，仿佛几日来的紧张和纠结不复存在。Mark也开始笑（他一直都这么爱笑吗？）。Jack看着Mark满是笑容的脸庞，想起两人第一次见面的样子。

颈间的吻痕已经变成深紫色，细微的刺痛则尝起来像背叛。Jack下意识的把领子竖的更高。他能确定一件事：无论付出什么代价，他都不能牺牲自己和Mark原来的关系。

 

颈侧的吻痕已经变成深紫，细微的刺痛尝起来像是背叛。Jack下意识把领子拉得更高，他只能确定一件事：无论付出什么代价，他都不能牺牲和Mark原来的关系。

就算代价是他不得不向自己的欲望屈服。


	8. 几乎

“ _Don't cum! Don't cum until I say so! Do you understand? Do you... D-Do... Hey! Answer me!_ ”巴掌声在空间里回响。” _I asked you a question. You're not going to come until I say you can, alright? Alright…_ ”

Jack往上拽了拽毯子。

“ _I'm gonna count to 10, and then- AND ONLY THEN- will I let you come. Got it? ...Ha. Look at you. So desperate. Are you ready?_ ”

他对着空无一人的房间点点头。

“ _10... 9... Unf! Yeah, that's right... Push those hips back on my cock! Yes, baby- 8..._ ”

爱尔兰男人的呻吟里充斥着满满当当的欲望。他将滑腻的性器顶入半握的拳头。“Y-Yes...”男人小声呜咽，不敢相信这是从自己喉咙里发出来的声音，但那一点点害羞之情此时此刻完全被层层快感——虽然很短暂——淹没了。Jack试着不去纠结嗓音问题。

欲浪挟着愉悦以铺天盖地的气势卷来——甚至于Jack的时光在这浪潮中心穿梭了一小会儿，等他回过神来时“冒牌Mark”已经数到三了。

Jack眼前浮现出模糊的幻觉——Mark仰面躺在自己身下，而珍珠般的汗滴在他额头上闪闪发亮。 “ _2... Ar-Are you ready, babygirl? Are you ready for me? HNNNGGG. Shit. Can you feel me throb? Do you like how my fat, throbbing cock feels inside of you? Oh baby..._ ”

“Yes.”他听到“自己”在绝望单调地重复这个单词。这种拖延伎俩简直是种痛苦的折磨。Jack想着在现实的性爱中或许他也是这样一个不折不扣的混球。想到Mark在床上慢悠悠地怀着恶意挑逗自己的场景，Jack下意识收紧拳头，在绝望中加快了动作。

“ _...Almost... Almost there...! 1! Come now! Come for me!_ ”

Jack丝毫没有犹豫，接着突然想到了Mark，想象着他发现自己如现在这般衣衫不整的模样，想象着他目睹自己的阴茎在拳中抽搐着射出精液，想象着他会有多么手足无措。那时的Jack决计无处可躲——事实上就算想藏也藏不住——只能任由Mark惊讶地看着自己的外壳一片片脱落，直至赤裸的内心暴露在外。

_意淫自己手淫被发现。罪上加罪。_

Jack几乎快爱上随之而来的羞耻感。

几乎。

 

鉴于之前的疏忽（又作，不知情地带着吻痕视频聊天），这次Jack在浴室镜子里好好检查了一番身体，以确保Mark没法看出他在不到二十分钟前刚对着手机里的一段录音手淫过。

Jack把广播剧下载到手机里了——准确说，他下载了整整三段，以便时不时换换口味。Jack之所以这么做，是因为他不想继续在羞愧中查找广播剧的链接地址。其一很麻烦，其二，整个过程让他丢脸到想投河自尽。话虽如此，如果Jack好好自省一下，会发现最近他的脸皮厚了很多。

当然，他大可以把那个网页添加到书签栏，亦或是回到历史记录里寻觅——但他为了给手机腾出存储空间随时需要清空记录。下载广播剧并不是因为想时时刻刻都能听到“冒牌Mark”的声音——至少Jack是这么告诉自己的。

 _要是哪天我弄丢了手机，又被别人捡走的话……_ 一阵寒意顺着他的脊椎向上窜来。

要是被Mark发现了，Jack已经打算把自己丢进高峰期的车流中；要是消息传到其他人耳朵里，他的下半生可得投入毁灭地球的事业了。

他抚了抚头发，发丝依然有些潮湿，而颜色却亮得刺眼——Jack喜欢。万事俱备后，他穿上蓝色的衬衫，又考虑了下要不要穿紧身牛仔裤，最后决定继续穿他那条松松垮垮的蝙蝠侠印花短裤。

像是提前彩排过一样，就在这时，Skype提示音响了起来。Jack向Mark坦诚过自己最近觉得很孤单，而Mark则保证时常会找他聊聊天，看Jack过得如何——Mark的表现很暖心，也很及时。多听听Mark的声音，也许他的癖好便能不治而除。

然而当Jack冲到桌子前，接通视频，瞳孔中倒映出Mark闪闪发光的脸庞时，他又不那么肯定了。Jack张嘴刚要打招呼——

“你穿短裤(pants)了吗？”

时间静止了一秒钟，之后Jack才回想起短裤(pants)在美国是裤子(trousers)的意思，而不是内裤(underwear)。他低头看了看那条印着最喜欢的超级英雄图案的内裤。“没穿。”他抬头，壮起胆问Mark，“你穿了吗？”

“没穿。”

两人都陷入沉默，Jack能听到Mark若有所思的哼声和胸膛中无规律的心跳声。这段对话要怎么进行下去？

“我们，两个充满魅力的男人，不穿内裤……面对面视频……”Mark舔舔嘴唇。“好像是本似曾相识的黄片啊。”

Jack尽管有点心慌意乱，还是成功向他丢了几个眼刀。在Mark看不到的桌面以下，Jack正小心翼翼地把他那个有点抬头趋势的性器往下按了一点。

_我的阴茎真是个叛徒。蝙蝠侠绝不会对背叛视而不见。_

“拜托！我想搞笑的！”

“你想得美。”Jack说了句俏皮话，试图找回冷静。

“天哪，Jack，”Mark双手捂胸，佯装哭泣，“你几时候变得这样爱讥讽人的？”

“我才没有。”Jack挖苦道。

“是因为最近欲求不满吗？”美国人指指Jack脖子，“我上次看到的好大一片紫色已经消了。”

 _房间里一直都这么潮湿吗？_ “那只是一次而已！”

话音刚落，只见Mark惊讶地睁大双眼：“你是说，你没在谈恋爱？”他平时充满自信的声音现如今只比耳语声稍响一点，仿佛在讨论什么头等机密。

“没有！谁他妈跟你说我在谈恋爱的？” _粉丝造谣吗？_

他脸上的表情叫人琢磨不透。“我……想当然了。”他清清嗓，继续说道，“恭喜你，终于打破了你在我心中是一个崇尚'性爱神圣论'的那种白莲花娘gay(twink)的形象。”

爱尔兰人觉得自己脸颊滚烫。“我才不是娘gay！”

Mark靠上椅背。“明显不是。”然而他脸上得意的表情渐渐褪去，“不管怎样，我真的以为你谈恋爱了。是你对我说觉得自己有些孤独的，就在那天你出去那啥了之后——”

Jack眼角抽了抽。他还没告诉Mark事情的真相。

“——所以我心想……你一定是打算谈个恋爱什么的。”男人补充完解释，耸耸肩膀。

Mark就是这样一个人——百分之五十的直言不讳加上百分之五十的善良真诚， _再加上百分之两百是个美国制造的肌肉男。_ 想到这里，Jack的脸变红了。

“不，不……我还单着。单身也没他们说的那么糟糕。”

“是你的左手让你这样说的吗？”

Jack假怒。“你为什么老往那上面扯？”

Mark看上去有在认真思考这个问题。“因为我自己是个生理需求很大的男人！”

Jack从鼻子里发出哼声，“Of course you are, daddy.”

Mark似乎全身抖了一下。Jack看着他心虚地上下撸着自己的一条手臂，心说刚才讲的话会不会有点过分。他一点也不乐意让自己在性事上的挫败感影响到他人。

“其实，我——”Mark咳嗽一声，“你知道……Who's Your Daddy？游戏？”

Jack点头。

“我们来玩吧！”Mark已经开始调试桌面的布光了。

“慢着——现在？”

“对啊！”Mark飞速接话。“现在！就是现在！”

Mark看起来心意已决。伴随内心的失落，Jack跟着载入了游戏。在对Mark敞开心扉后，立刻让他切换到工作状态几乎是种生理折磨。

几乎。


	9. 蔬果

他选了粉色。

不是艳粉色，而是低调，柔嫩的那种粉色，看起来像个秘密的那种粉色——亲密，纯净。没人会觉得它刺眼。

这正是Jack的震动棒所需要的颜色

“过来。”

Jack抬起头，视线撞上对方一头凌乱的红发和挑起的双眉。他们刚录完一小段游戏视频。算上时差，Mark那边应该已经是深夜了。Jack本以为Mark录完会直接下线。

“我是说，过来洛杉矶。”

Jack有些吃惊，随即虚弱的笑了笑以掩饰。“你难道……没意识到我刚去过洛杉矶吗？一个月之前？”他揉了揉脖子后面，继续说道，“我没时间……”

“你库存里有一大堆做好的视频，放个假没什么关系吧？”Jack脸上的惊讶逐渐淡去， _Mark怎么知道这件事的？_ 然而没等他多想，美国人又开口道，“我看得出来你累了，Sean。还记得今年早些时候的那场con吗？”

噢，Indypop-con。著名的septiplier求婚仪式就是在那儿进行的，Jack心跳漏了一拍。已经过去那么久了？“嗯，记得……这两者有什么联系吗？”

Mark往镜头前凑了凑，雕塑般的下巴放在合拢的双手上。“如果你累了——就像现在这样儿，我有在看你最近的视频——而且你也承认自己欲求不满，那就只能说明你一定是在猛录游戏视频。”语闭，他换上一副得意的笑容。Jack的心跳加速了。

_不是对男人心动的那种！而是……“妈的，我解释不清”的那种。_

_……可能也是心动的那种。_

 

东西两天后寄到了。Jack知道FedEx速度快，没想到送达时间还是比预期的要早。他本以为起码再拖个2到4天的。 _这才是为什么当他看到那个包裹时，心理生理都还没准备好。_

Jack把箱子放在厨房的桌子上，下定决心打开它。他喝完了玻璃杯里装的水，又热了几个夹心饼，绕着房子奔跑数圈，甚至回复了一堆推特，却还是没法冷静下来。

_也许能退货？就说买错了，然后要求退款？不行，这样还得跟客服解释为什么会买错。_

_扔掉也是一个选项？偷偷带去某个小巷子然后扔那儿？这主意不错。_

你如果说“女人对Jack失去了吸引力”其实也不太准确。要是有个特别可爱的姑娘冲着他笑，或换成一个穿低领上衣的丰满女子正好对他弯下腰，Jack还是会有感觉的。

为什么会有人比起线条优美的光滑长腿，更喜欢肌肉发达又长满毛的腿？比起柔软的脸蛋，更喜欢扎手的满下巴胡茬？Jack实在无法理解。

但当Jack在摆弄包裹的边角时，脑海中却浮现出一双强健的手臂；当快感席卷而来的时候，自己该会多么享受握紧住它们的感觉。

自从听见Arin在某集Game Grumps里说过他手淫的时候喜欢把小指放进后面，Jack就有些蠢蠢欲动。经过了好一番自我说服，他终于决定尝试——飓风般的快感，仿佛有人从反面触摸他的阴茎（如果这个比喻说得通的话）。那次达到的高潮让他的全部脚趾不受控制地蜷缩，事后还腿抽筋得厉害。Jack偶尔才会这样取悦自己。

这次算的上“偶尔”中的一次吗？

他谨慎地打开包裹，一头扎进泡沫塑料中翻找。整个包裹看起来可能是装书或者CD的。如果Jack专心这么想，他能假装真是这么回事儿。

但事实是，他买了个人造阴茎。

这个玩具仿佛一脸了然的看着他，逼得Jack必须转过脸去才能好好呼吸。这只是个实验。也许他对Mark的兴趣很快就会从0蹿到100。

Mark想让Jack过去他那里——而且是在这么短的时间内。虽然Jack拒绝了，但他确定Mark还会再次提起。这次拒绝已经耗尽了Jack最后一点力量，下一次，他一定会忍不住答应下来。

硅胶玩具在掌中扭动。Jack用力握了一下，脸就红了。 _他在做什么？_

这是根标准、完美的7英寸阴茎（约合17.8厘米），作为他的第一次，没什么特别之处。Jack怀疑自己还敢不敢再订购一个。为什么会有人需要好几个人造阴茎？超市里一根形状合适的黄瓜可便宜多了。

但我的屁股值得塞比蔬果昂贵得多的东西，当他拿起生殖器状物体走向卧室时，Jack对自己这么说道。


	10. 卡顿的视频

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （来自作者）  
> 大部分是对话，请尽情发挥想象力吧。

"Aghh- FUCKING HELL."

Jack咬着枕头，努力不让自己叫得更响。色情片演员做起这个时看上去轻松自在，Jack却控制不了收紧的括约肌。他的入口正疼得如同火烧火燎。 _你_ 把这么粗大的东西插进屁股里试试！

他双膝着地，尝试扭动躯干以让接下来的进入过程能更加顺畅一点儿。人造阴茎已经进去好几英寸了。

_我到底是怎么沦落至此的？_

他用了太多润滑剂，现在手指间滑腻得有些恶心。塞一根手指是一码事，给自己扩张则完全是另一码事，而他的爱尔兰屁眼就是不肯屈服。

可能是因为我太紧张了，神经紧绷会导致括约肌收缩，这才是为什么假阴茎的进入那么困难，Jack想道。生理学术语并不会让他兴奋……也许这就是问题所在？他得让自己兴奋起来？

Jack把脸埋入枕头，鼓足勇气，想象着男人的手臂，腹肌和人鱼线。他想象着肌肉线条如大理石雕成的男性躯体，以及藏在那些身躯里的爆发力和控制力。他想象着#SexyMark视频里的Mark。

他尖叫出声。Jack不自觉地用手活动了一下半埋在自己身体里的玩具。玩具正卡在一个尴尬的角度上。

同人文里的一切都是那么的简单。

Jack稍稍抬臀，感受到自己半硬的性器，半硬总比不硬好。Jack只得沮丧地承认唯有Mark才能让自己性致高昂。

真是荒谬啊。世界上明明有那么多男人，偏偏只能是Mark。

妈的，本可以选择Khal Drogo或是Chris Hemsworth的——可是老天偏偏挑了那个没皮没脸的红发男人来当Jack的克星。

肌肉酸痛，满头大汗的Jack最终决定放弃，同时也很恼火Mark的手臂。

 

——Skype的提示音突然响了。

Jack一下慌了神，抬头瞟了一眼床边的电子钟：他已经花了四十五分钟了，而他本来决定只花十五分钟或更少的。Jack自然知道是Mark，发送视频请求的只可能是他了。他当然知道，因为约Mark的人可是他自己。

想到这里，不知怎么，Jack的下体弹跳了一下。 _这他妈的都是什么毛病？_ 我的阴茎绝对有问题。爱尔兰人把额前的刘海往上拨弄，准备把不应该出现在视频里的东西放远，然后再接通视频和Mark聊聊。

除非……

不。

不不不。

不行不行不行不行 _好主意_ 不行。

“——aack！”

“别鬼叫，我在这儿呢。”

“真够慢的。我准备再来一轮Who’s Your Daddy。”

“信不信由你，比起阻止婴儿自杀， 我现在手头上有更要紧的事。”

“哇哦，我听不见你说的话。上次咱们不是玩得挺好嘛。”

“我吃了电池，冻死在冰箱里了。”

“决定一并无视这句话。”

“嗯……”

“呃，Jack？”

“干——干嘛？”

“你怎么发抖？”

“有吗……？一定是Skype网络连接出——出问题。”

“真的吗？也许我应该重新拨——”

“不！过会儿肯定就好了。我们再等等吧。”

“好……吧？你……有什么想聊的吗？”

“我……算是吧。关于……去……洛杉矶的事？”

“是嘛？那你来吗？”

“还在考虑。我……我的意思是……我才去过，而且——”

“Jack，我觉得音频好像有点问题。”

“哦——哦！对啊，我想也是。你说话断断续续的。但……现在好点了。

“好吧。”

“言归正传，我最近才去过，而且……我去那儿做什么呢？”

“我们可以——”

“把每一个具体细节都告诉我。”

“好——好吧？嗯，我们可以再去迪士尼乐园玩一次。我真觉得没人会坐厌过山车。但如果你不想去迪士尼的话，我们可以去加州冒险乐园坐更刺激的过山车。我知道你有恐高症什么的，可是那里应该也有比较低矮的设施？希望没有靠着海，你知道我超级怕水。如果不想把行程安排的那么紧凑的话，我们可以去好莱坞，沿着星光大道走走。对了！我们可以在那儿玩‘谁先找到某个明星的名字’的游戏……”

“Jack？Jack，你听得到我吗？”

“一清二楚，M——Mark。”

“你刚刚是挂机了吗？”

“没——没啊？我以为是 _你_ 结束通话的。”

“傻帽Skype。至少现在我看你是一清二楚。音频好像也恢复正常了，你听起来不再结巴了。”

“对啊！我也是。”

“嗯……是我的错觉，还是你 _真的_ 在流汗？”

“别对我的生活方式指指点点！我……我之前把空调关了。”

“是嘛？然后做了一百个俯卧撑，一百个深蹲和一——”

“ **十公里长跑。三年了。风雨无阻。** 不了谢谢，我情愿留着我的头发。”

“我觉得，秃头的你就算穿着傻兮兮的黄色套头衫也挺可爱的。”

“我不管怎样都可爱。”

“那必须的。所以，说正经的，洛杉矶——”

“你说的够多了。我被你说服了。”

“我说服你了？”

“嗯，对。现在我们来录游戏吧！”

 

当晚，Jack不得不在羞耻中清理桌子下面干掉的精液。


	11. 性向研究

一次而已，他为自己辩解道。

这次的高潮可以称得上前所未有，但是他为此也花了很大功夫。加上结束后Jack不得不马上进入游戏状态，做回Jacksepticeye，足足45分钟的扩张也许并不值得。 _也许他的屁股就不应该被这样使用。_

无论如何，Jack的下限再一次被突破了。从对着Mark的同声者手淫，到一面听Mark说话（而且是去迪士尼乐园这种话题），一面用假阴茎自慰——Jack没预见到事情会向这方向发展。他把性玩具埋藏在衣柜低处的长袖和冬季夹克之间，仿佛这么干的话接下来八个月他都不会再想起这玩意儿。

然而，就算真的过了八个月——或无论多久——Jack恐怕都没法弄清自己到底是怎么了。他这是爱上Mark了？他们之间到底有没有些什么？还是说Mark对他来说只有性方面的吸引力？

Jack想起酒吧认识的那个Jason，如果只是性的话，为什么要拒绝他呢？

可能因为Jason有些娘气吧，Jack思索。毕竟之前他也承认自己对Matt不感兴趣是因为后者有些娘。那如果他喜欢这种类型，又何必找个男人？虽然的确有人对这类型比较感兴趣，Jack却依旧觉得有些怪异。

他决定坐下来好好整理一下思绪。Jack对Mark的感情不仅仅出于后者的性别。Mark还是他的朋友。这么说来，Jack所有的朋友对他都那么有吸引力吗？

不……这么想也太蠢了。

"H-H-How's it goin', bros? My name is Peeeewwwdiepie!"

好吧，可能没那么蠢。Jack关掉了Felix的游戏视频，扑在枕头上无声尖叫。

可感觉仍然不一样。Jack发现自己缺了点激情。他能硬起来，但过程并不自然。并非Felix长得难看——Jack也说过愿意给他吹箫之类的话——也并非因为Jack不喜欢金发碧眼的类型。Felix有时候像个孩子一样，随心所欲，办事不按章程。相比之下，Mark更有洞察力，敏感且温柔体贴。再者，要是Jack真喜欢上Felix，Marzia一定会把他的爱尔兰脑袋一刀砍下的。

他又试了试Ken的，结果大同小异。不过Ken略显粗野的外表使他产生了一些隐秘幻想——有个瞬间，Jack的脑海里冒出了自己被一个魁梧的身躯牢牢压制住的画面，可他总觉得还缺了点东西。Ken的眼镜不对，胡须太厚，最多只能做一个搂搂抱抱的朋友罢了。

尝试Bob的视频则有些尴尬。Jack在15秒钟后果断关掉了窗口。

至于Wade，他一看到Wade的脸出现在屏幕上就硬不起来了。去你的，Wade。

但是Danny……噢，甜心Danny。Jack以为看到Wade之后会一直软下去，他错了。Danny可是个俊美的男人。

Arin也是。

Ross和Barry。

Ninja Bri——

Jack停止动作，这个快四十五的男人已经当爸爸了吧。

尽管如此，以上所有人都让Jack感觉不自在。他们还没那么有魅力。Jack搓了搓脸，他已经躺在床垫上想了半个小时，还是一点头绪都没有。

所以他可能是个半性恋。  
（注：半性恋者通常不对男女任何一方有性反应,而是把性建立在特殊的亲密关系之上。 只有在他们对某个人有强烈的情绪依赖时,他们才会表现出性趣。）

而且他可能有那么一点点爱上Mark Fischbach了。


	12. 助兴

“我带了备用手柄和Barry喜欢的糖。还缺什么吗？”

Jack电脑视窗里的Ross低头勾去手中清单里的几条项目，“嗯，啤酒……糖果……烂俗纪念品……好像就这些了。谢谢你帮忙，Jack。”

Jack正试图把手里的衣服叠成工整的豆腐块，但是失败了。“小事而已。你们对我那么热情，我做的这些根本不足挂齿。”

“喔！喔！”Kevin在Skype小窗口里夸张地挥手，“你有……你能把他们上次那件Youtube圣诞毛衣一起带来吗？”

“为什么……为什么我要……现在可是夏天！”蹲在行李箱旁边的Jack转过身来，扬起一条眉毛。镜头只能拍到他的上半边脸。

“对啊！你不觉得会很搞笑吗？如果我们都穿着冬装，一起出去——去沙滩之类的地方。这样拍出来的照片会有节日气氛！”

“然后中暑而亡？”Ross摇头，“不了谢谢。”

“拜托，别苦着张脸，你得让孩子有点发挥空间。”Jack站起身，拖着由于血液循环不畅而有些麻木的腿走到衣柜里的毛衣和围巾旁，“我们拍得快点儿，说不定值得一试呢。”

他能听到身后的Kevin发出的欢呼声。真是个可爱的小子。

“嘿，Jack，你那班飞机什么时候出发？”

Jack从房间另一头传来的语音有些含混不清，“Ross？啊？”

“我说班机，你这个聋子。明天几点？”

“诶，明天早上九点……左右，好像是的。对，九点。”

澳大利亚人低低的吹了一声口哨。“这么急。你都不跟你的订阅者说一声？”

“他们根本不会注意到的。如果我们等过去之后再录一些视频上传，到时候他们的反应一定很有趣。”Jack从层层衣服中挖出那件绿红白配色的毛衣，要知道堆积在柜子底部的衣物本来就有些凌乱。

“噢！你要是能来录些Grumpcade的视频就太好了！”

“我倒是想。”Jack抓住一堆衣服猛力塞进行李箱，轻声说道。Ross能从他的声音里听出满满的崇敬之情。

“我们该不是得跟Mark抢你吧？“Kevin做出一副垂头丧气的模样，嘴角却忍不住上扬，“我想和你出去玩儿，Jack。可我在某些方面又比不过Mark。”

“哪些方面？”Jack有些困惑地重复了一遍。

Kevin的嘴巴紧紧抿成一条细线，仿佛在阻止自己说什么不该说的话一样。最终，他只是虚弱地低声讲了一句“没什么”。

“喔~看来Kevin也是septicplier的粉。”Ross用唱歌般的语调调侃。

Jack有些惊讶，他举起一只手说：“好吧第一——是SEPTIplier。没有C。”在成功逗乐了大家后，他继续说道，“还有，我以为你不喜欢这种粉CP之类的东西的，Kev？这是怎么回事儿？”

“我不讨厌粉CP。我讨厌作为被粉的CP中的一个。感觉……很奇怪。至少我这么觉得。我怕把女生们吓跑。”Kevin朝Ross的方向挥了挥手，“Ross不在乎。他都结婚了。Holly不会被这种事吓到。至少不会被吓跑。”

“天呐，”澳大利亚人噘嘴，“婚姻被你说得像是陷阱一样。”

菲律宾人装作惊讶的样子，“难道不是吗？！如果你没靠坑蒙拐骗的话，你是怎么让Holly同意下半辈子和你过的？”

Ross瞪了一眼Kevin。Jack大笑出声。小声抱怨Kevin几句后，Ross将注意力转回到Jack身上，“他说的其实也有点道理。如果你介意的话，你可以叫他们停下的。我不太介意Rubberbang因为……就像Kevin说的，我还比较冷静，因为我是个已婚男人。”

“好吧，’已婚男人’，”Jack笑了笑，“要是我立场够坚定的话，事情可能好办点儿。但我觉得我还没烦恼到需要完全禁止粉丝们搞这些。看到Septiplier，我并不会觉得很难受，而且我也很欣赏粉丝们在这上面所展现出的才能。我不介意。我……助助兴也不会死。”

Kevin哼了一声。“就算那些'才能'里包括把你们写进……怪异的捆绑场景里？”

爱尔兰人像发现了什么了不得的事实一样，双手做了个夸张的手势。“哇喔等等！Kevin你这个熊孩子，是不是偷偷搜了成人级的Septiplier标签？”Jack随即意识到自己这是教科书般的贼喊捉贼。

Baby Grump的脸也红了，“只是举个例子而已！”

Ross也开始调戏Baby Grump，然而Jack的思绪已经飘远了。他们说的不无道理。Jack完全有权力禁止Septiplier。事实上，要是他早点那么做，就不会陷入沉迷于“冒牌Mark”，或bourbon_neat的广播剧——Jack已经记住了他的用户名——的窘境。要是这样，他是否永远都不会怀疑自己的性取向？他的“新性向”才决定没两天，因此心里总还有些顾虑，毕竟一切可能只是巧合。但现在，他也不知道自己希望不希望这只是个巧合而已。

然而不经意间被Kevin提起的场景在他的脑海里挥之不去。

Mark时不时会来和Jack聊聊天，看看他过得好不好。想到Mark会自己担心，Jack不禁有些心潮澎湃。平日里Mark总是做出一副英勇无畏、不拘小节的样子，但私底下，他时常会对着Jack摘掉面具，露出温柔、脆弱、令人担心的一面。Jack觉得之前躲在暗处、从未示人的一面被唤醒了。 _楼下_ 的某种生物被唤醒了。

直到听见Ross的呼唤，Jack才回过神来。他从干哑的嗓子里发出疑问。

“我问你想不想玩什么游戏。”


	13. 实验期

实验期。

Jack是这么叫它的。

人们说，性向是一道波谱——每个人都在某点上，而Jack没法确定自己在哪儿。

到目前为止，这只是个独立的案例。案例 #001：Mark Edward Fischbach，又名Markiplier，又名史上最混球，因为他这个作为邀请Jack来洛杉矶的人由于一些“突发事件”，没法来机场接他了。

Jack又读了一遍Mark发来的短信。他觉得自己已经在读第十四次遍了，但仍然不敢相信自己就这么被放了鸽子。并非说Mark的口吻很无礼——正相反，他再三道歉，并且提前九个小时就发了短信。没听到提示音不是Jack的错！

……也许是。因为他把手机调到了静音。

……因为他当时在手淫。

……对着Mark的同声者。

……当天第三次手淫。

他刚刚想到哪儿来着？哦，对了。实验期。

上回酒吧里遇见的男孩儿被Jack视作特例。说实在的，他看起来那么像年轻版Mark，以至于Jack认为记忆里男孩儿的脸可能和现实有些许偏差。Jack现在都记不太清他的名字了。Jackson？Jamie？Jack努力在记忆中搜索，却一无所获。他的脑子里只有Mark，Mark，Mark。可以说这个美国人真的在Jack脑子里留下了很深的印记（mark）。

想到这个双关，Jack忍不住发出了粗砺的笑声。此刻行李正在接受安检。虽然他试图把笑声化为咳嗽加以掩盖，X光处的工作人员还是对他投来了狐疑的一瞥。

无论如何，虽然现在还算是个例，却并非没有再次发生的可能。世界上有百万——十亿记的人，你永远不知道其中有几个阿多尼斯（译者注：Adonis，希腊神话人物，外貌俊美的植物神）。比Markiplier还要好看的人有很多很多。

想到这儿，Jack的锁骨之间突然有一阵负重感。Mark不是个物件。当然，长得好看给了他附加分，但硬要把他的美都归结于外表上，这仿佛是种亵渎。

嗯。美。这可是个新形容词。

柜台后的女人有着一双深色眼睛，头上梳着小圆发髻。她也很美。Jack能看出来她的热情并非无机质，而是发自真心。她身上的薄荷香水味如同山间的薄雾，笼罩着Jack。

在她打字的时候，Jack用余光扫了一眼其他地勤人员。他们都很美，看起来也都很友善。

尽管如此，美从来都不只是个表象。无论某些人看起来多么让人如沐春风，你都无从得知他们的本质。 _他知道Mark是怎样的一个人吗？他真的知道吗？_ 这个疑问在Jack脑海中一掠而过。

当然，他们彼此认识——在网络上认识了很久，可是他们的关系不能被界定为人类所需要的……Jack所需要的亲密私人关系。这和距离有关。

他一边思考，一边帮柜台后的女士把行李搬上称重履带。

简单来说，Jack打算花些时间来承认自己可能是个半性恋——而不是纯异性恋的事实。并不是说会昭告天下，确保所有人都知道他多想睡身边好友（不论男女），而是他准备先让自己内心能平静的接受这件事：他并没有自己之前想象的那么直。

接下来的事就走一步看一步了。

兴许他一旦开始尝试说服自己，真正的自我会跳出来拒绝这个念头。那么半性恋这个属性就和Jack并不兼容。

这是……一种可能性。

 

Jack在等候区的椅子上坐下。清晨的太阳仿佛还打着瞌睡，就连阳光也带着睡意。城市里的多数人都还在身在梦乡，与Jack为伍的只有一小簇清醒且疲累的灵魂，大多困在模样金贵的西装里。余下的人正靠在他们伴侣的肩上沉睡，发出轻微鼾声。

谢天谢地，没有家庭出游。别误会，Jack可喜欢小孩子了！他只是害怕在飞机上碰到熊孩子一路踢椅背的可能性。

说到家庭，Jack的思维又刹不住车了。

如果他是半性恋，那和他踏入婚姻殿堂的有可能不是个女孩。也就是说他不会有自己的孩子。

Jack的兄弟姐妹都已经有了孩子，所以他的父母应该不会觉得血脉无法延续下去。事实上，每逢节假日，看到满屋子跑的孙子孙女，老人们指不定还希望 _少几个_ 呢。

领养不失为一个选择。Mark会成为好爸爸吗？

Jack这才意识到自己被麦当劳的廉价咖啡烫到了嘴唇。

他又回忆起Mark和小孩子互动的场景，Mark还在自己面前活灵活现的模仿过小孩子哭，逗得所有旁观者都咯咯笑。他甚至和一个迷你的年轻版Warfstache一道录过视频，很可爱。Mark很可爱。

可爱。美。

就在这么一小段时间里，Jack在Mark身上发掘了这么多形容词。他觉得有点头晕眼花，而他还没离开爱尔兰呢。

头顶传来即将检票的通知声。Jack拎起手提行李，跟上队伍向前走去。无论即将面临的是什么，他都准备好了，可是膝盖却不听话地发颤。


	14. 异乡归人

Jack的好兄弟（bro）能让他的小兄弟起立（boner）。你可以把这称为兄弟关系（broner）。  
  
在一个长相帅气的空乘偷偷给他多塞了几包花生小食后，Jack得出了这个结论。虽然空乘看起来是个体贴的甜心，Jack也不介意跟他击个掌什么的，但这并不意味着Jack会加入高空俱乐部。  
  
那个娉娉婷婷走在过道上的丰满的棕发空姐也一样。  
  
  
终于，这只铁鸟上升到可以使用电子产品的海拔了。说实话，Jack一直对“电波频率干扰”这件事半信半疑，但他还是乖乖地遵守了规定，只不过在等候时间里他一直不耐烦地抖着腿。他迫不及待地一把抽出座位底下的手提电脑放在小桌板上，当作是一个临时工作台，然后打开了浏览器主页——他的YouTube频道页面。飞机没有满座，他旁边的座位是空着的。Jack心怀感激地发现新视频已经按时上传了。  
  
鼠标兜兜转转几圈之后，他终于打开了Skype。有一条来自Mark的未读信息：  
  
“ _你这么晚才看到这条不是我的错！_  
还是抱歉啦。不过不用担心，Suzy提出来4号航站楼接你了！她接你之前有点事儿，所以可能比你晚到一点儿。你下了飞机就乖乖等她，好吗？  
  
旅途愉快，Sean。:)”  
  
Jack觉得自己的心被填得满满当当。一半是因为Mark，一半是在庆幸自己不会被来路不明的黑出租车敲上一笔了。他在座椅上舒展四肢，等待睡神把他接入甜蜜的梦乡。  
  
Mark应该也知道我有多讨厌麻烦的跨洋旅途，Jack想。  
  
妈的。  
  
  
由于机场的失误，Jack的行李和别人的搞混了。等他拿到自己的行李时，已经晚了四十五分钟。航班经理再三向他道歉，并给了一张机场珠宝店的礼品兑换券。  
  
Jack开玩笑地说自己宁可要一支冰激凌。“开玩笑”指的其实是可怜巴巴地盯着管理人员看，直到对方浑身不自在，且发出了尴尬的笑声。即便如此，Jack还是大方接受了礼品卡，并且买了一对款式简洁（而且实惠）的银质耳钉。他的第一反应当然是自己戴——但是Jack下意识地皱了皱鼻子，觉得不如送给Suzy作为感谢礼。Jack一直觉得小金属片很难清洁，何况他一定会在将来某一天弄丢的。  
  
一到航站楼，Jack马上看见了一个举着牌子的女人。牌子上画的是可爱的长着猫耳朵和尾巴的卡通版Jack。Jack开心地大步朝她走去。  
  
“Mr. Septiceye?”她的深色唇线翘成一个调皮的弧度。  
  
Jack跟着用英式口音演起戏来，“Yes that would be me.” 然后假装趾高气昂的向行李的方向掸了掸手，“把此间事物带到加长轿车上，切勿将贵重物品乱丢乱放。我奉女王之命护送此物至公爵处。”  
  
Berhow-Hanson夫人忍不住咯咯笑了起来 。她将Jack抱了满怀，然后在他的太阳穴上亲了一下。“欢迎回来，Jack。”  
  
Jack也回抱住Suzy，力气大得让她过几天可能得去看家庭医生。“谢谢你的欢迎，”Jack从她手里接过牌子，“还有谢谢你超赞的画！我能——我能拍张照吗？留个念？”  
  
还没等她反应过来，Jack就拿出手机塞进Suzy手里。他摆出最搞怪的表情——引得几个路人向绿发男人投来了奇怪的视线。但Jack不在意。  
  
他感觉回到了家。  
  
  
“去哪儿，Mr. Septiceye?”  
  
“去Fischbach-Watson-Magee府邸！”  
  
Suzy逗趣地用两指敬了个礼。她系上安全带，发动了汽车。在她的盛情邀请之下，Jack最终坐在了副驾驶座位上——第一，这里风景更好，第二，有动物标本占据了后座。Jack选择不去问她来接自己之前在做什么。  
  
这一路很长也很曲折，但Jack几乎没有任何感觉——他太喜欢这个地方了，就连阳光照在身上的感觉他也喜欢到不行。任何人都能从Jack苍白的肤色看出他缺乏维生素D——部分是先天不足，部分则因为长大后的生活习惯和工作环境。  
  
同样肤白的Suzy很有感触地表示上次自己想买遮瑕时，竟然发现所有色号都比肤色深。  
  
Jack打了个响指——他突然记起了自己要送给Suzy的礼物。他随后费力地去够后座背包（紧挨着一个鹿头标本）的前袋，然后掏出那个蓝色小盒子放在了仪表板上。  
  
“给你的。” 他注意到Suzy的眼睛亮起来，“机场把行李搞混了，然后给了一张礼券作为补偿。我自己又加了一点儿。”  
  
汽车在公路上平稳地奔驰。Suzy单手把着方向盘，用另一只手打开了盒子。她如梦似幻地叹了口气。  
  
“Oh Sean,” 她声音轻柔，“你太好了。我不能接受这个。”  
  
Jack吐了吐舌头，“这也没什么特别的。”  
  
Suzy摇头道：“抱歉，你还是自己留着吧。我家里有一副类似的。其实……我觉得你戴会很好看。你有耳洞，不是吗？”  
  
她把小盒子放回仪表板，推还给Jack。  
  
“你开玩笑的吧。”Jack道。  
  
“没有！最近男生戴耳饰很潮的。”  
  
“这我倒不怀疑。只是……很久没戴过东西，可能都合上了。”  
  
Suzy抬起一边（画得很精致的）眉毛，瞄了他一眼，随即撅起嘴，“你不是才在耳朵上挂过晾衣架吗？”  
  
回想起那个视频，Jack蠢兮兮地捧腹大笑起来。他拿过那个小盒子，仔细看了看里面的耳钉：亮闪闪，泛着纯银的光泽——做工精美，态度鲜明。  
  
  
戴着耳钉，Jack踏进Mark家的门廊。


	15. 两人成群

一切都发生在短短一瞬间。

赞美无上荣耀的Mark，在三下结结实实的敲击声后，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势“呯”地打开了门。男人线条健美的手臂在身侧舒展开，可马上又放下了；他脸上的表情同时闪烁了一下。

“Ja——！”Mark眨眨眼，“噢，你的耳钉真……好看。”美国人清清喉咙，然后给了Jack一个拥抱——他把头靠在Jack肩窝里，双手环抱住对方的腰。

可能是因为刚踏出打着冷气的车吧，不管出于什么原因，Mark的拥抱让Jack整个人都暖和起来了。Jack将这个念头抛之脑后，用一只手抚上Mark颈侧：“刚下战场的我终于和妻子团聚了。这感觉真棒。”

Jack的话引得Mark止不住发笑。他后退一步，用手捂着另一侧颈项尖声细气地说：“哦老天啊！没有你的日子，是多么难捱！没有你在，只有上帝知道我一个人把孩子们拉扯大有多不容易！”

“噢，这还真是 _一点都不_ 异性恋至上。”Suzy单手拎着Jack的行李和背包，捏着嗓子说。

“我不是故意的，Suzy！”Mark看到Suzy的困状后赶紧冲过去帮她。Suzy则一边加快步伐，一边示意自己不需要帮忙。

就在此时，Matt和Ryan也出现在门口，拉扯着Jack进屋。Jack觉得自己的膀子都快被他们扯脱了。

“哟——！”Ryan喊道，熊抱了Jack，Matt则轻抚着挑逗他的手臂。

“很高兴你又回来了。”Matt装出一副调情的口吻（但是失败了）。在男生们调笑打闹的间隙，Suzy开口说道：“Jack，我把你的东西放在沙发上行吗？抱歉孩子们，但是我得走了。”

Mark撅嘴，“你才刚到呢，难道你不想和我们分享这充满爱意的柔情一刻吗？”

“你们几个完全胜任了，”她朝Matt和Ryan的方向挥挥手，二者仍然在群抱Jack。“我得把动物标本弄回家。”语毕，她在Mark的脸颊上轻啄了一下作为告别。

Jack试图挣脱那两人的魔爪：“谢谢你，Suzy。”

她对Jack眨眼，优雅地抛给他一个飞吻。在她离开后，Mark关上了门。

“欢迎回来。”混血男人低沉的嗓音给Jack带来一阵熟悉的温暖。

听到这话，Matt意有所指地低哼一声。他转向Jack，脸上挂着一副老奸巨猾的表情，“嗯，自从你走后，Mark天天挂着副’我想Jack了’，’我想让Jack赶紧回来’，‘喔我想吹他的爱尔兰箫’的脸。”

面对三人齐刷刷看过来的眼神，Mark有些语无伦次：“更——更像是你和RYAN说过的话。”他尴尬地羞红了脸。

Jack猜测自己此刻的脸应该和Mark差不多颜色。他打了个哈哈：“就算我人不在这儿，我的名字在你们生活里出现的频率也不低呀。”

Ryan吐气，“说的真对。”随即把一只手放在Jack头顶来显示出他们之间的身高差。

“你这是什么意思？”Jack的语气仿佛在下战书。

“好了，孩子们。别对客人这么失礼。”Mark拿起Suzy放在沙发上的行李，“我把行李拿去你的房间。还有你们俩，别趁我不在把Jack吓跑了。”

“哦Mark，你不用——”但是Mark已经走了。

“你就交给他吧，Sean。”Ryan夹着Jack的手臂拉扯道，“快来，我教了Lego游泳呢！你想见识一下吗！”甚至都没留给Jack回答的时间，Ryan就把他拽到了门廊里。庭院里一双狗儿正在泳池里划水。

对付这俩男孩可真够Jack喝一壶的。他并非抱怨，只是从未见过两个成年人对狗狗打滚如此激动。为什么Jack不能永远过着这种生活呢？和其他人同住一个屋檐下比Jack每天孤零零录制视频好太多了。

 

他在水池边洗着手，湿答答的衣服贴在身上。不久之前，Chica和Lego决定在这个男人身边甩干毛发上的水。

Jack回忆起曾经试图说服当年的女友搬来爱尔兰和他同居的场景。韩国到爱尔兰——这可是一大步。种族也是很大一个因素：爱尔兰不常迎来移民；就算有，他们大多也生活在自己的小集体里。他的前女友是个内向的人，不爱和人说心事，因此也难怪她不想引人瞩目。

Jack的双手已经很干净了，可他仍然在清洁着它们。他觉得自己不干净。

他觉得自己是肮脏的——沦陷在对好友的感情里。某个问题在Jack的脑海里浮现：Mark对他而言其实是前韩国女友的替身吗？光是想想，Jack就止不住犯恶心。他不会那样做。

也许是日复一日的孤独令他饥不择食，让他的性欲膨胀到无法控制的地步：他只想扑上离他最近的温暖肉体。

这种解释不能让他释怀，但至少有点道理。

……他妈的“冒牌Mark”。都是他的错。

Mark在房子的另一头做一些视频的扫尾工作，Ryan和Matt在洗澡——不是一起，而是在两个分开的浴室里。Jack感到一阵没来由的难受。

他们三人约好明天一起出去吃晚饭。在那之前，他们可以在家从早到傍晚猛看电视剧；晚饭之后则去Grump Space参加派对。在那之后，他们决定走一步看一步地去计划Jack的五天假期。

5天的时间有些仓促。永恒却也仓促。

他关上水龙头。再洗下去的话，房子估计都会被淹了，要不然就是这个月的水费会非同寻常。Jack有些伤感：要是想弄清他对Mark——以及其他朋友，或着说全体男性的情感，就只有一个选择。想到这里，他不禁有些胆颤。Mark邀请他来做客，可他却带着自私之心有备而来。Jack觉得自己越来越下作了。

但是Jack心意已决：要想彻底解决这件事，就必须下潜到更深的麻烦里。他深吸了一口气，又缓缓的吐出来——呼气的时候气息颤抖。

“我必须得勾引Mark Fischbach。”

“嗯，祝你好运。”


	16. 疑问

“我必须得勾引Mark Fischbach。”

“嗯，祝你好运。”

 

Jack猛地转头，几乎把脖子给甩脱臼了。

 

坐在厨房的另一头年轻编辑正百无聊赖地吃着一碗麦片。刚洗完澡的Matt头发还没全干，他甚至都没有抬头看一眼Jack，双眼一直牢牢地盯着自己的手机屏幕。

Jack张了张嘴，没能发出一点声音，他又闭上嘴巴。此刻无论说什么都已无济于事。

他发觉自己浑身上下都在出汗，在脑海中，他计划好去阿拉斯加当个牧羊人了。他将化名Antonio。

“你知道百分之四十的千禧一代早餐不吃麦片吗？‘千禧一代’到底指哪个年龄段啊？我的表妹早饭也不吃麦片，但她差不多才——七岁！”

Jack回忆起自己曾经在某次学校旅行的时候被一只向他冲过来的绵羊吓哭过。当着全班同学的面。嗯，所以不能当牧羊人。他偷偷朝着装满餐叉和刀具的抽屉挪了挪——可以假装成事故，他想。

仿佛注意到了Jack的窘态，Matt终于有礼貌地把视线从手机屏幕转移到Jack毫无血色的脸上。他咯咯笑起来：“别紧张。”

Jack的表情胜过千言万语。

Matt翻了个白眼，“我才不管你把阴茎放在哪里呢。事实上，”他举着叉子打了个手势，“我巴不得你和我老板搞在一块儿。”

“你不是认真的。”Jack喉咙发干。

“大部分时候不是。你有看过我的视频吗？”。

Jack大力摇头，”我怎么能——我只是——“他握紧拳头，指甲陷进掌心，”我从没希望这种事会发生。“虽然是个陈述句，可听起来没有他想象中的那么掷地有声。

Matt则哪壶不开提哪壶，“听着，老兄……”他细长的手指推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，“Mark是个好人。他是真心喜欢你，不然怎么会急着请你再来家里玩？接下来我要告诉你的事情你估计不知道——Mark只是假装冷静。他从三天前就开始把家里的每个角落打扫得一尘不染，还取消了一大堆计划，只是为了腾出时间陪你。其中还有重要的工作安排呢。”

Matt的一番话听得Jack有点反应不过来。Matt继续说道：“你对他来说很重要。要是你觉得你有点喜欢他喜欢得过头了的话……嗯，谁知道Mark是不是也有一样的问题呢？”

Jack有些想哭。是出于羞耻，挫败，亦或者情绪过盛——他不知道。

“他是直的。”

“我以为你也是。”

爱尔兰人的脸变红了，“我现在也是！嗯，我是说……我只是……Mark和其他人不太一样。”愈到句末，他的声音愈轻，最后那句话几乎只有自己听得到。

“Mark-性恋。”

Jack挑眉，“我是半性恋（demi）。”

“Lovato？噢！我爱Camp Rock那首歌！”  
（译者注：Demi Lovato，女歌手。）

Jack瞪着金发男人。

Matt玩笑的模仿起Jack酸楚的表情。”信不信由你，我知道你什么感觉。Mark有一种……吸引人的特质。“他又往嘴里塞了一勺麦片，接下来说的话都含混不清了，”他可能’只’己都不’照’。“

咽下嘴里的麦片，Matt犀利的将银器指向Jack的方向。“自从我和Mark开始合作，我就想勾引他了——我身边的女性朋友告诉我这是天上掉馅饼。我知道你也想，因为你看向他的眼神和我之前的一模一样。”

“之前？”

除了重复Matt的话，Jack一片空白的脑子找不到任何话接。他觉得嗓子眼在变紧，也许是身体下意识的想让主人窒息而死。Jack希望它能成功——这样他还不至于颜面扫地。

“我放弃了。你别把我当成竞争对手，好吗？我意识到有些事留在想象里比成为现实好。”

这句话深深刻入了Jack的脑子里。

金发男人轻松地笑了，“如果实际情况顺水推舟的话，我是不会说'不'的。”他的唇边跃上一丝笑意，“但看上去你比我机会要大。”

Jack的手指绞弄着衣服一角——他怕控制不住把自己掐死的念头，“深表怀疑。直的，记得吗？”

“每个人都有例外。也许他是……Sean-性恋？”Matt抑扬顿挫的语调里似乎还藏着一线希望。Jack分辨不出他是不是认真的。

但Jack希望是。万一呢？万一Matt说的一切都是真的呢？他的意思是，这机会的确微乎其微……但是“不大可能”总比“不可能”强。

一点怀疑突然爬上Jack的心头，“这对你有什么好处？”

“Mark要是心情好了，他的工作水平就会提高。工作水平要是提高了，他的评论内容就会更有趣。评论内容要是更有趣了，我就可以少剪掉点冷场。要是能少干活，Matt就会更高兴啦。”Matt顿了顿，“评论内容要是更有趣了，视频也会更好玩儿；更多订阅量，更多观看量，更多广告收入，更多工资。然后Matt就会更加更加高兴啦。”

Jack目瞪口呆地看着他，无法相信刚才自己听到的话。他现在对Matt完全是刮目相看，“我对你来说就是这样？被你利用的工具？好让你少干活多拿钱？”

说完，Jack有些吃惊：Matt似乎被冒犯了。后者松手让勺子掉入已经空了的碗里，“不。”Matt语调坚定，“你是我的朋友——你们俩都是。我希望你们快乐。”

Jack觉得有些罪恶，他没想到Matt这么关心自己。他准备道歉。

“而且我也和Ryan打了个赌，所以……”

爱尔兰人即将道歉的话头被截断在嘴边，“你个混蛋！”

金发男人拾起碗，女孩一样的巴掌脸上挂着大大的笑容。他有意无视了Jack的话，“我只是个问题少年而已。”

Jack看着Matt迈着灵活的步子向水池边走去，收拾起堆叠的锅碗瓢盆。在这个家庭中，他似乎一直在扮演着’家庭煮夫’的角色。

相较于Mark，Matt四肢纤长，也未经过雕琢——Mark的皮肤则是古铜色的，粗悍，经络分明。眼前的男孩才刚刚19岁。或者20？说实话，如果Matt没有长得这么高的话，说他只有17岁绝对不为过。

Jack的思维又转回到了Jackson，呃——Jason身上了。“合法成年人”Jason——加双引号的。天知道人在酒吧里喝到烂醉寻求一夜欢愉的时候会不会说真话。Jack此时还有点不敢相信那天夜里发生的种种不愉快。

如果这一切都是欲望在作祟呢？当下半身控制了百分之九十的脑功能，人人都会胡言乱语。

所以他要是真的和Markiplier睡了，又会怎么样？接下来发生些什么？恋爱？还是只是一夜情？当然，Jack承认对他的Youtube同仁抱有爱慕之情——可如果这些感情只是试图说服自己和Mark上床的烟雾弹呢？也有可能是和自己所有朋友上床的烟雾弹。

毕竟，他怎么可能过了这么久才意识到这份“感情”？支持Septiplier的可能全都是饥渴的观众而已，拼命地从字里行间揪出猫腻。

也许不该把他们的脑补当做箴言。

Jack才不会真的爱上Mark Fischbach……他会吗？一点点，也许，但没有那么多。在和Mark、Wade玩Killing Floor的时候他总是说自己爱Mark。倘若这不仅仅是个玩笑？

“顺便告诉你，”Matt打断Jack早已飞到九霄云外的思绪，“Mark喜欢红色蕾丝。”


	17. 意料之外？意料之中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原标题：*可能是你最喜欢的一章*

这蠢爆了，Jack想。

他一边把袜子往上拉，一边在脑子里反复想了好几遍这主意有多愚蠢。

 

洛杉矶总是大晴天，今天也不例外，然而Jack看着镜子里那具在衣服下若隐若现的苍白胴体，觉得自己还是穿的太暴露了点。他按照着Matt的指示，穿了一件下沿足以遮住一半臀部的宽松T恤和一条紧身休闲短裤。就连他的袜子都是遵循Matt的意见挑选——袜子这个附件似乎非常重要，Matt提到了约莫四次。

考虑到Jack随时可能自燃成一个大火球，他们的对话时间很短。洗过澡后，Jack却仍然觉得热。那男孩是怎么做到对这种事坦然自若的？Jack觉得自己永远都无法理解。

那是对自己的性向有自信的表现吗？Jack嫉妒他。

 

他站在客房的镜子前上下打量自己，现在穿的这件黑色上衣是一件穿久了的睡衣，边缘有些破，胸前的Avenged Sevenfold标志也已褪色，被撑开的领口使他的锁骨清晰可见。这几乎就是件露肩装，Jack觉得莫名荒唐。

对于Jack接受自己“新性向”一事，Matt看起来比当事人还兴奋。别误会，Jack很感激Matt的帮助和建议，只是……

Jack摸了摸他光滑的腿。他内心无声地哀悼着——他知道如果不好好保养，过不了几天就会弄得自己很痒，这是录完圣帕德里克节视频后得到的经验。

为什么Matt会知道Mark喜欢什么？

Jack耸耸肩，抛开这个念头。他相信Matt，也希望自己没有信错人。

但他紧身裤里的小兄弟一定放错地方了，Jack第六次“调整”自己。

原本的计划是大家一起讨论Jack接下来几天的行程，分享一些趣事，然后各自收拾收拾出门去吃晚饭。本来都是寻常小事，唯独Jack戴着耳钉，湿漉漉的头发贴着脸庞，穿得像个基佬。Jack望向窗外，寻思着这般堕落下去今天会不会成为自己的末日。此时传来一阵敲门声。

“嘿Jack，你要不要——”短暂的沉默，“Jack，什么鬼？”

他转头看向门口：门被推开一条缝，Mark眼睛瞪得老大，眉毛高得几乎飞进了刘海里。Jack的声音有些虚弱无力：“天——天气热。”

Mark舔舔嘴唇，而Jack则一阵心慌意乱。“嗯，是挺热……”德韩混血儿咳嗽了一声，“但你为什么穿——穿成那样？！”

“这样舒服。”Jack争辩道，看起来浑身上下都不自在。

门外的男人移开视线，“好吧，说得对。呃……你快下楼来商量一下行程。”说完他急匆匆地走了，但没关上门。

爱尔兰人差一点就强迫自己穿回牛仔裤了。但Mark已经见到过他的穿着，现在再换未免太过于奇怪。于是Jack做好了迎接末日到来的准备。

 

走进客厅时，他能依稀辨出坐在沙发上的Ryan对这身衣着打扮起疑心的那一刻——Ryan过了几秒就露出了恍然大悟的神情。万幸的是他没有过于起疑：至少什么话都没说。Matt只是瞥了Jack一眼，然后露出一脸的沾沾自喜。一时间，这片空间里混乱的气氛令整个氛围诡异到令人晕眩。

‘所以，有什么好的提议吗？’Jack试图打破冷场。

“对！提议！”坐在餐桌前的Mark立刻回应道。声音过于响亮且情绪过于激动，这让他紧绷的肩部肌肉清晰可见。

Ryan似乎没有多上心，“迪士尼乐园！”

“我们才去过呢。”

“迪——士——尼——乐——园——！”

Mark哼了一声，看向Jack。绿发男人正咬着嘴唇。

“好吧，我听说这儿卖的衣服和鞋子都比爱尔兰便宜。我想买几双酷炫的鞋。”

金发男人直起脖子，“噢，你要买些白色帆布鞋吗？”

“别拿网络潮流开涮我。”  
（译注：白色帆布鞋/“Damn Daniel!”是2016年推特流行的一个梗。这里Jack称Matt为LordMeme-ion，音似好友Wade Barnes的网名LordMinion777）

Mark拿出手机开始打字，“好的，所以服饰购物中心……我觉得可能后天去？我是说，虽然我们可以明天和Grumps搭伙，但是可能会吸引太多注意。”当你成为YouTube红人之后，出门就成了一桩难事。

“看场电影怎么样？听说疯狂动物城不错。”沙发上的Matt站了起来，朝Mark走过去。

“兽控！”Ryan喊道。Matt只是对他吐了吐舌头。

“我不确定有没有时间去迪士尼了，Ryan。毕竟这次没有工作人员领着入场。”Mark停顿了一下，看了看手机上记好的计划，“我们的行程挺紧的。”

“没Jack紧。”

众人全都把脸转向Matt，神情各异。Ryan捧腹大笑；Jack虽然也被逗乐了，但同时也满脸通红；Mark看起来则像是Matt刚刚说了什么大逆不道的话。

“我刚跟你们说过怎么对待客人的来着？Jack，我真为他们俩感到抱歉。”

看到Mark杀气腾腾的脸，Ryan立马发出了“喔——”的喝倒彩声，“你可得当心着点儿了，Mark。”

“你什么意思……？”

Ryan笑而不答，往沙发里窝了窝。“没啥。好吧，不去迪士尼了。但也许我们能去个水上乐园或者……？”

“水上乐园！”Jack赞同道，急着转移话题。让Jack尴尬至死也是Matt的计划之一吗？说真的，Jack对把自己惨白的皮肤暴露在阳光下这件事可没那么兴奋。

Mark嘟哝了几句类似“好吧随便”之类的话，便站起身来走向他的房间，“走吧，大家都回房换套衣服准备出门吃饭。意大利菜还是法国菜？”

Ryan从沙发滚落到地板，“墨西哥菜怎么样？”

“我知道你想说啥。我们是不会在Taco Bell给Jack接风洗尘的。何况Taco Bell也算不上墨西哥菜。”

“对啊Ryan，”Jack也席地而坐，嬉闹地扇了他的手臂一巴掌，“至少也得麦当劳。”

他的话引起了此起彼伏的笑声。爱尔兰人欣慰的望向微笑的Mark，不然他就得和Matt好好谈谈了。

 

Jack听到敲门声的时候才穿上紧身牛仔裤的一条裤腿。“等——等下！”他姿势尴尬的跳着，试图加快穿裤子的速度、

门的另一面是正盯着地面的Mark，“嘿Jack。准备好出发了吗？”

“呃，如果你抬头的话就知道我还没准备好了。”

他们的视线一瞬间交汇，然后Mark的眼神就向下游移到Jack胸前暴露的大片肌肤上。Jack的裤腰还没扣上，但当他意识到这点的时候已经晚了，Mark的视线迅速从半裸男人身上抽离。

“对——对哦。”

“所以，呃，再给我几分——”

“我对Matt感到很抱歉。刚才是他太过分了，我会告诉他——”

Jack伸出双手，“嘿，听着，这没什么，我们在视频里还说过更糟糕的呢。”

“对，但那是视频，不是现实生活。我们在网上讲……露骨的话，是因为观众爱听。”Mark用手向后捋了捋头发，耀眼的红色从他的指缝间滑过。

爱尔兰人耸耸肩，“如果没人觉得难受的话，我一点也不介意我们在现实生活中讲‘露骨的话’。”

“你——你确定？我真的可以和Matt说的，如果你——”

尽管理智告诉Jack别这么做，但他还是伸出了一只手捂住Mark的嘴。Jack感受到了对方的炙热呼吸若有若无地撩拨着自己的掌心。“嘘——没关系的。”他微笑道，“好了，你过来帮我挑件T恤吧。”

Mark也回以微笑，随后大摇大摆地走进房间。他径直向前走，跳过Jack，打趣道：“还好你让我帮你挑。你的品味实在是……太吊人胃口了(leaves something to be desired)。”

Jack单手叉腰地跟着演下去，“哦是吗？”

红发男人只是低低“嗯”了一声，接着跪在Jack打开的旅行箱边检阅起衣服来。Mark一边移开几件叠得一团糟的衬衫，一边发出倒抽凉气的声音假装惊讶。

翻着翻着，他的动作停下了，“这是……为什么这儿有件YouTube的圣诞节毛衣？你这是忘记自己要去哪儿了吗？也太他妈热了。”虽然这话听上去带刺，Mark脸上却是全然的好奇和不解。

Jack反应很快：“Kevin叫我带的！他想拍一张恶搞的节日贺卡，在夏天拍。”

Mark笑了，“啊，听起来还挺酷的，我也想玩。”

“恶，我才不会让你的脸毁了这张宝贵的节日贺卡呢。”

“哈。哈。”Mark吐吐舌头，转头把注意力放回那件毛衣上。他试图拉着一只袖子把它从箱子里整个儿抽出来，“老天，这有多小啊？你真他妈瘦得——”Mark左侧传来一个不大的声音，那是物体掉落在地上时的发出的声音。

Mark停住了。

Jack停住了。

时间停住了。

Jack的人造阴茎玩具从毛衣里掉出来，滚落到地板上。


	18. 我们谈谈吧

晚餐的时候，Ryan和Matt几乎寸步不离彼此，于是Jack只好坐在Mark旁边。

这家意大利餐厅的隔间不大，邻座的两个人之间几乎没有可供手肘活动的空间。Jack短暂触碰到过Mark几次，那感觉是让他起鸡皮疙瘩的冰凉。自从“那件事”之后，他们还没说过话或进行任何眼神交流。

Jack不知如何是好。那种事发生后，他该如何有颜面面对对方呢？

 

在命运狠狠甩了Jack一巴掌后，他眼睁睁看着Mark以肉眼可见的速度涨红了脸，完全失去了往日的冷静。手足无措的Mark把“行李”塞回箱子里，随手抽出一件T恤，递给Jack，然后语无伦次地找了个理由逃离房间。

直到此刻，爱尔兰人还觉得自己可能得了某种会引发幻觉的炎症。一切都那么不真实。他觉得老天爷可能是找他算账来了。

他抖了抖T恤，好让衣服带起的凉风拂过热烫的脸颊。这是他的“瑞克和摩提”T恤。

 

两人间的尴尬从去餐厅的路途中一直延续到晚餐。如果不是Ryan和Matt一路上都在拌嘴的话，冷场估计会更严重。要是没有他们在，Jack可能会把银质餐具插进自己的喉咙里。

 

如果你的暗恋对象发现了你用来自慰的家伙，你该怎么做？尤其是考虑到这个暗恋对象就是你性幻想的对象？

Jack陷入了恐惧的深渊，但他只能责怪自己。虽然Kevin是提议带上毛衣的那个人，但是Jack自己才是机智地把人造阴茎藏在毛衣里，带它跨越千山万水的始作俑者。

 

男孩们很快吃完了饭，以“去隔壁看看”为理由暂时离开了餐桌。

留下Mark和Jack两个人共享烛光晚餐。

一串餐叉轻击的声音。“那——那么……”

Jack几乎从座位上蹦了起来。他看向Mark：对方已经放下了叉子，然而盘子里的意大利面还没吃完。

“我们该谈谈吗，还是……？”

如果此时地狱之门在Jack脚下打开并把他吸进去的话，他一定感激万分。下意识的，Jack进入了防御模式，“我只想说——！”他随即被Mark凌厉的目光击中了。蓝眼睛撞上棕眼睛。

Mark挑了挑一条眉毛，示意Jack继续往下说。

“我——我不是基佬。”Jack的嗓音虚弱，“我只是在……实验。我不是故意把它带来的。”

他的朋友似乎有些惊讶。Mark低头盯着意大利面，说道：“哦，好的。”他清清嗓子，“嗯，我会……接受你，无论你喜欢什么。”

操你，Mark。操你的Mark操你无懈可击的笑容你的善良你在烛光中跃动的漂亮头发你线条分明的腹肌你形状完美的屁股你——

“谢了。”

“没事儿。”

清爽的解脱感席卷全身。Jack急匆匆往嘴里塞了些意面，以免自己说出什么蠢话来毁了这一刻。如果是另一个人的话，事情可能会更糟糕。也许爱上Mark是一件好——

“所以……实验……上次我看到你脖子上的吻痕，那些也是某个男人弄的吗？”

惊讶让他呛住了。  
他呛住了。Jack呛住了。

Jack双手乱挥，打翻了桌子上的一杯水。意面卡在他嗓子眼里。他的临终念头居然会是Jason？妈的。

 

突然，一对强壮的手臂从Jack腋下伸出来做了个标准的急救姿势。压力让Jack嗓子里的食物被推了出来，他将那坨嚼了一半的恶心糊糊吐回盘子里。

“你还好吧？！”Mark慌乱的声音响起，距离Jack无法置信的近。这使后者颤抖了一下。

“嗯，我……”Jack转过脸去安慰担心的Mark，同时谢谢他的救命之恩，但是……

他们几乎鼻子贴着鼻子。Mark的手臂还在原地，环绕着Jack的身体。美国人几乎把他抱在怀里，而他正坐在对方大腿上。Jack考虑了一下要不要把意面塞回喉咙再呛一回。他的心脏可承受不起这个冲击。

万幸附近有一个侍应生注意到了刚才的危机，迅速赶了过来。Jack从他的恩人身边移开，去安慰那名着急的侍应生并请他把餐碟收走。他不再想吃了。那个男人顺从地收走碗碟，清理干净桌面，并走去拿账单。

他一走，Jack就转向了Mark。

“再——再一次……谢了……”

Mark回过神来，点了点头，他担忧的表情迅速化为一个挑衅的笑容，“那么我想这是个肯定啦？你当时和某个猛男搞了？”

Jack以头戗桌。

Mark悦耳的笑声响起，“你脸红的样子真可爱。”

听到这话，Jack的脸更红了。他还能感觉到Mark抱着他时的那种滋味。


	19. Babygirl

结账后（又作，争抢着付钱（最终Mark赢得了胜利））的两人踏出餐厅，踏入凉爽的夜色中。虽然天早就黑了，街道上的行人依旧络绎不绝，倒也颇有生气。

Ryan和Matt仍然不见踪影，因此Mark建议四处溜达一下，顺便寻找男孩们。Jack忍不住想到Matt是在故意拖延时间，因为……

烛光晚餐后在月色下漫步……？

一点都不基，他尖酸地想道。

 

鉴于他们终于在那个尴尬的意外后重新开始交谈，韩德混血儿看起来比刚才活泼多了。好吧，“他们”其实只包括Mark一个人。Jack仍然沉浸在惊恐中：Mark看到的是他的人造阴茎好吗！

尽管如此，Jack还是努力装出平时的诙谐同Mark插科打诨——就好像他没被Mark发现旅行箱里有个性玩具、以及不久之前还和另一个男人亲热过一样。

“嘿Jack？”一小段沉默后，Mark突然抬起头。

此时的两人正漫无目的地在购物广场上散步。不远处的商贩卖着小物什，几家餐厅前的食客们排着队。

“嗯？”

“这是个有点诡异的私人问题，但是……”

Jack能感到血液冲上自己的耳廓，心脏即将破胸而出。“如果你要问我是上面的还是下面的——你就别做梦了！”

Mark停下脚步，捂着嘴不让自己笑出声，“嗯……我没想问这个？戒心挺强嘛，Twinky McGee？”

爱尔兰人想给Mark完美的牙齿来上一拳。

“我想问的是……”Mark试图正色，“为什么你还住在爱尔兰。”

“诶，什么？”

Mark往后捋了捋头发，“等下，让我重新问一遍。你的YouTube事业正在上升期，如果你搬过来住，和……其他YouTuber还有——赞助商什么的近一点的话，一定会很有帮助。”Mark咬了一下嘴唇，而这个动作让Jack **完全没有** 对交换唾液的场景想入非非。“从商业角度上来讲。”

这回轮到Jack占上风了，“哦？你确定不是因为你无时无刻不在想念我吗？”

美国人哼了一声，但是Jack绝对看到了对方脖子上浮起一片红云。“你——你想得美。”

Jack大摇大摆地往前走去，“Uh-huh.” 他语带嘲讽。

“我是认真的。”Mark追上Jack，“你可以参加更多见面会和展会，甚至出现在YouTube Rewind里。你还能上很多其他视频，比如Grampcade，Matthias的短片，YGS的，Bart Baker的恶搞秀，Nerdy Nummies……”

Jack突然笑弯了腰。

“哈……？”

“那——那个Wiggles恶搞视频。”想到Mark那件让人不忍直视的紫色紧身高领毛衣，Jack几乎笑出了眼泪。

前Wiggles成员一面发出不满的低哼声，一面弓起背，“你这混蛋（You're an ass）。”

Jack试图站直身体，但还是摇摇晃晃的，“I'm a piece of ass, you mean?”

“烦人精（A pain in my ass）。"

“你经常幻想我在你屁股里吗？（Do you usually think about me in your ass?）"

Jack也不知道自己什么时候变得如此胆大，但他就是不想让Mark抢占嘴仗的最后一句话。虽然Mark明显脸红了，但他似乎也在酝酿一句反击的话。

然后Jack被绊了一下。他的脚踝扭成一个尴尬的角度，身体几乎失去平衡。

“Oh fuck me.”  
（译注：这句话作口语时通常在发生对自己不利的事情时使用。）

身后传来Mark的声音，“这是个邀请吗？”

 

“嘿Mark！Sean！”

两人转头看向正在朝他们走过来的两个男孩。他们手里大包小包，拿着的全是糖果。Mark眯了眯眼，“你还好吧，Jack？”

Jack点点头，解释自己只是失去平衡了而已。Ryan从包裹里拆出一个马卡龙递给他，用来安抚Jack受伤的自尊。Jack感激地接过后塞了自己满嘴——这样他就不会再说什么蠢话了。

其实Jack对搬来洛杉矶的便利之处一清二楚，他也已经考虑了一阵子，只是没打算让Mark知道而已。然而，Jack用余光注意到Mark一直在看着他，可能还是想得到刚才所提问题的答案吧。

“咱们赶紧在这些糖都化了之前回家吧。”Matt指指那些糖果。

绿发男人像个任性的小孩一样哼哼唧唧地抱怨起来：“时间还早呢！”

“我们可以回家之后打游戏玩儿。”Mark朝车子的方向走去，车钥匙在手指间旋转。“Don't worry about it, you big baby.”

Jack胸口一紧，“U-Uh?”

其他人都开始跟上Mark的步伐了，留下Jack独自满脸通红地杵在原地。

“Jack？你还好吧？”Ryan微微转头。

 

Babygirl。

 

Jack呼吸不稳，但他只是点了点头，跟了上去。


	20. 碰撞

“卡比？！真的假的？"

“等着瞧吧，Jackaboy。这轮我一定把你打得屁滚尿流。”

“鬼才信你。”一边嘲讽着对手，Jack选择了喷火龙出战。

裁判一声令下，两只神奇宝贝立刻进入了激烈的战斗中。说是激烈的战斗，在屏幕的另一边可是截然不同的光景。Mark和Jack都在沙发上，身上随意披着毛毯，曲奇罐东一个西一个地散落在地板上。Ryan和Matt早早回房间了。

好吧……不如说是Matt向Ryan拼命打眼色说他俩该早点睡觉，留下客厅里的两人独处。Mark可能没注意到Matt可疑的举止，但是Jack注意到了——他心怀感激，同时又觉得遭到了背叛。

Mark的腿时不时擦过Jack的。两人心照不宣地假装什么都没发生。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！”随着喷火龙逃离卡比的攻击范围，Mark尖叫起来，声音刺耳。

Jack趁虚而入，发动攻击把粉色神奇宝贝的血量打下去好大一截。眼看星之卡比的体力就要见底了。“你要输啦！”

“胡扯！我才不会输呢！”Mark气呼呼地哼了一声，准备放出特殊攻击来挽回败局，然而为时已晚：喷火龙的下一轮攻击已经蓄势待发。

”妈个——！你他妈的快到我嘴里来！“  
（译注：星之卡比的特殊能力是如果将对手吸到嘴巴里再吞下去，就能复制该对手的能力。）

话音还没落，他们的比赛就结束了——卡比被扔出了战斗范围。

正准备哭嚎着指控对方作弊的美国人突然感到有几根灵活的手指爬上了自己的大腿。他转向另一个男人，看到对方露出了忸怩作态的神情。

“这是个邀请吗？”Jack鹦鹉学舌道。

 

噢。

他也可以演下去。

 

Mark迅速缩短了两人之间的距离。“除非你没准备好。”他学着爱尔兰人的动作，也抚上对方大腿。Mark注意到Jack除毛后的皮肤是多么柔软。

Jack嗤鼻，不打算把胜利拱手让给Mark。他的一只手在对方后颈收拢，“我很久以前就准备好了。”音节间掺杂着急促的呼吸和浓重的口音。

Mark开始入戏，一只手抓住Jack的膝窝把对方拉近，直到他的腿勾住自己的腰：“嗯？”

他没有勃起。“嗯……”Jack进一步缩短两人之间的距离，直到两具身体紧贴着彼此……

 

然后他们意识到……

没有观众。  
没有摄像机。  
没有任何人对他们的滑稽戏哈哈大笑。

他们只是两个成年男性，穿着睡衣在昏暗的房间里发生肢体接触。此时房间里唯一的光源是显示着Jack胜出的电视机屏幕。

现在可不是让老二醒来的好时机，Jack在心里骂了自己两句。他不敢移动或者讲话，以免美梦破碎。Mark放在他腿上的手掌下一秒忽然收紧了。

红发男人的脸凑近了Jack的左耳，胡茬刮蹭着彼此的肌肤。爱尔兰人感到自己被触碰到的皮肤都快烧起来了。Mark的嘴唇离他的耳廓只有一寸之遥，他甚至能听到对方的呼吸。

Jack脸色变得惨白。紧接着，Mark开口了……

“所以怎样？上面的还是下面的？”

对着那张洋洋得意的蠢脸，又羞又恼的Jack毫不留情的迎面甩去一个枕头。


End file.
